The Sheppard Exchange Caitlins story
by dunnia
Summary: This is a Shep/Caitlin story out of sequence, a very special story. It's part of a common work between my beloved crazy sister in mind Suzie and myself. But beware as this story contains MAJOR SPOILERS.


_This is a story out of sequence and part of a common project between my beloved Thunk sister Suzieb (Suzie) and my humble self, born out of our crazy twisted minds. LOL_ _We both love John Sheppard, and one day we were pondering what might happen when our Sheppards would switch places. What would be the reaction of their women, Caitlin (Linnie) and Susan (Suzie Q)) and their friends? So Suzie and me started working together, exchanged thoughts and ideas, also discarded some, consulted each other if we were still in line with the other ones Sheppard-character etc., and this is what came out of it: One big story, worked out by two different writers: Suzie wrote the part of my John Sheppard, breaking into her world and I wrote the part of her John Sheppard, bursting into my Atlantis. _

_We absolutely enjoyed our cooperation, had tons of fun writing the stories and we both laid our hearts in it, they are very special to both of us. So we hope, you'll have the same fun by reading our stories. But I've to warn you because there are **major spoilers** in this._

_Oh, and make sure that you won't miss the excellent counterpart to this one, just make a fast click on the account of my sweet, naughty sister Suzie, under her nickname **awakethepassion**._

The Sheppard Exchange – Caitlins story

"Holy shit!" Cursing, he emerged headlong out of the gate and dashed on the floor, just to land hard on his back. With a deep grunt, Sheppard bounced up on his feet, shook his head and uttered a lot of other mean curses as a sharp pain raced through his head. Crap!Crap! Crap! His head felt like a smashed pumpkin and for a moment he'd the feeling that he sat on a roundabout, spinning him wildly around.

"Hey John, what happened to you? You had a little mud battle or what?" Rodney cackled behind his control desk down at him, with a big gleeful smile on his face. Sheppards head went sharply up and squinting his eyes, he stared at McKay, astonished about his brash bearing. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Rodney. Believe me, it would be healthier for you. I'm really pissed off enough for one day." He snapped at him and his eyes glittered dangerously when he underlined his rough words with a warning gaze.

Leaving back a puddle of dirty water, he moved slowly towards the stairs and his gaze wandered warily through the gate room while the bad feeling that something wacky was going on here, became stronger with every second. He didn't know why, but the moment he'd jumped into the gate he'd somehow sensed that something was different this time. At least, that's what his instinct had told him, and mostly he could trust his instinct.

"Oh, we aren't only wet and dirty, no, we're also real, real grumpy today." Rodney emphasized and rolled his eyes. "So, the desert planet had turned into a mud planet again, right? Such a bad luck for you. Or you can call it poetic justice." McKay mocked him and his grin widened. He obviously enjoyed the situation very much – too much for Sheppards taste. "What the fuck are you talking about, McKay?" John shouted angrily, throwing another fiercely gaze at him.

Taking the last steps in one go, he roamed slowly closer, gritting his teeth. His tensed up jaw line was a clear warning sign for everyone that he was very near the point of losing his patience, or what was left over of it. But not Rodney. It seemed that he really was foolhardily enough to push his luck today with his bold behaviour and _that_ was really wacky, Sheppard wonderd by himself, and shook slightly his hurting head.

Hell, as if it hadn't been enough that the day had started crappy already this morning with an ill-tempered Susan spoiling for a fight - damned, this woman could be stubborn like a mule – no, it also had continued this way, with one trouble chasing another. But the biggest-shit-of-the-day-prize undoubtedly went to this stupid mission on this frigging boggy planet, where he at the end had to rattle off a hell of a sprint to reach the gate in time, with a bunch of well-armed village-people at his heels, furious enough to rip him apart. Luckily, he'd made it in one piece before that had happened, well, except for that thick heavy stone that had hit his neck, even as he was about to jump into the horizon.

As if on cue, something warm seeped from behind his ear to trickle slowly down his neck. With a grim jerk, John raised one hand to wipe it off. "Shit! Damn, fucking village-bastards." He cursed again heavily at the sight of his blood-smeared hand, then bit out a dark grunt when he heard Rodney chuckle with naked spite, still. Now, _that_ really did it for him. It was already in the middle of the night and all he wanted right now was a long hot shower, dry clothes – and a nice dirty struggle with Susan wasn't a bad idea either, just to let off some steam, and to show her once more who's the commanding part in their relationship.

So the last thing he needed right now was McKay playing the mocking-bird here. John snarled again in warning, but somehow Rodney didn't really seemed to grasp that he'd reached the end of line long ago. "Remember when you've left me alone on Keras planet for two long days, amidst a bunch of kids? Even though you knew exactly that I'm not really a fan of screaming, questioning and annoying kids. Damned, I was nearby to go insane." He shouted enraged back, then started to cackle again. "But when I look at you, at least I've stayed dry and sober. This is what I call a good pay-back, John. Come on, give me a nice loser-smile." He challenged him, with a brassy grin that spread from ear to ear.

In the blink of an eye, Sheppard moved, – smooth – silent - fast - and McKay shrugged heavily as he suddenly stared into Sheppards grim face, just inches away from his own. All the more when John stared back at him, his dark-green eyes literally blazing with rage and anger.

"You know, I'd a bad, and I mean a real bad god-awful day and to top it all off, someone threw a fat heavy stone at my neck. Now, you understand that I'm feeling really shitty right now, do you? So if I were you, I would just shut the fuck up, unless you want to get hurt seriously." John hissed at him, his voice just a deep low growl, and fisted his hand in McKays shirt to drag him even closer. Rodney swallowed hard several times to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat while his heart missed a beat or two. He tried to back off, but Sheppard held him in a vice-like grip, not willing to let him get away so easily.

"John, come on, this was just a joke. Hey, what's wrong with you today? You feel alright? Did the stone caused some damage in your head or what?" Rodney gasped out, his voice trembling with fear. "Geez! I hope you haven't caught a bug again, or something like that?" Not only his voice was shaking now, his entire body was shivering as well. Jesus, he'd rarely seen John in such an aggressive mood - last time at his miserably failed nanite-experiment with Elizabeth, most horrible mistake he ever had made in his entire life - so, no wonder that experiencing him again like this simply scared the hell out of him.

His eyes squinted to two small slits, John was still glaring at him, and a feel of triumph rushed through him when he saw the fear in Rodneys eyes, felt him shuddering. Hell, he even could smell his fear. _Good!_ That would teach that little toad not to fool around with him when he wasn't in the mood for it. A small mean smile rushed over Sheppards face when he took his hand off McKay, smoothed down his shirt.

"Oh, now I see, you were just joking?" His smile widened as he gave him a rough slap on the cheek. "Don't, Rodney, don't try to be funny again, okay. Because we both know you're a real lousy joker, right?" Letting out a short harsh laugh, he just turned around, sauntering away. "I'm in my quarter. I need a shower and dry sober clothes….among other things. Means I don't wanna be disturbed. Geddit?" Sheppard demanded and shot a last sharp glance at McKay before he stepped into the transporter, whistling softly.

Stepping out of the transporter, John walked down the floor and a deep frown settled on his face while his gaze flipped around. What the fuck was going on here? As he remembered right, he was just a few hours gone, so when did they'd rearranged the floor? He glanced suspiciously at the plants and couch to his left, from which he definitely knew that they hadn't been there this morning.

Somewhat of baffled, Sheppard shook lightly his head and wiped one hand over his dirty face. Either his head didn't functioned properly or something was wrong here. Maybe the hit with the stone was harder than he thought and had caused some kind of amnesia. He touched the sore spot behind his ear and jerked. Although, he didn't felt unwell, not at all. Yes, he felt a bit worn out, was hungry and – a loopsided grin spread over his face – horny as well, but that wasn't something he'd to worry about, in fact that was the last thing he'd to worry about.

"God damned John, just get under the shower to clear your brain. That's probably the best you can do after this frigging day." He grumbled to himself and shook again his head, several times while he stepped up to his apartment. Absent-minded, he lifted one hand and was just about to enter his pin, when suddenly the door swung open. Now, what the fuck….Thrown off balance for a moment, John looked blankly at the woman in front of him, who definitely was _not_ his wife Susan. But even though part of him still wondered why on earth a totally strange woman opened his door in the middle of the night, he instinctively was eyeing her up from head to toe already.

_Well, whoever she is, she surely is nice to look at._ John thought while he studied her delicate face, framed by chestnut brown long hair. Her eyes were big, green and beautiful, and that sensual mouth of hers, he was certain that those full red lips absolutely could seduce a man to just snatch her for a kiss.

With an amused grunt, he tore his gaze away from her tempting mouth to take a closer look at the rest of her, and nearly licked his lips at the sight of her lush hips and full well-formed breasts the tight tummy top and sweat pants she wore showed off so nicely. Yeah, pretty indeed. And I bet my monthly salary that her backside's hot as well. His lips quirked into a cheeky smile, John slowly let his gaze wander back to her pretty face, and got rewarded with a sweet warm smile and a bright glance.

"God John, I thought you would never make it home tonight. And what happened to you?" Caitlin laughed softly, stroking one finger over his cheek. "That's what I call dirty. Is there a single spot on your delicious body that isn't dirty? Oh, hold still, I found one." Her voice was soft and gentle. _Not only pleasing for the eye, but also pleasing for the ear. _He'd barely finished this thought, when he suddenly felt her hands frame his face, even as her mouth touched his for a tender kiss – and John not only let it happen, but also enjoyed it.

Later, he would damn himself terribly, would ponder why he'd allowed it just like that. But at that moment, he did nothing but to savor her warm welcome. And while his hands automatically came up to clasp her waist, his fingers touching her soft skin, all he could think was that her lips were just as smooth and soft as he'd thought they would be, and that she smelled deliciously sweet and light and warm, like a smooth summer breeze.

Though when she released him, he suddenly was aware that he'd just let a strange woman kissing him and backed off. He already opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on here, when she simply grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Sweetheart, that literally screams for a long hot shower. So why don't you jump under the shower to get rid of the dirt while I'll see if I can snatch a nice warm meal for you in the kitchen? Because I bet you're starving. Oh, and there's also a cold beer waiting for you, if you want some." Smilingly, Caitlin pointed at the mini-fridge below the kitchen counter before she turned around.

Mute as a maggot, John stood where she'd parked him, rooted to the spot and did nothing but to gaze into the space while his toughts went head over heels. Hell, this wasn't really happening, was it? This had to be one of his weird wicked dreams he'd sometimes. But if it was a dream, he sure was a hell of realistic this time, because he still could feel and taste her. Trance-like, he lifted slowly one hand to ruffle wildly his hair when Caitlin, though turned back again once more. "And please, try not to spread too much dirt over the whole floor, will you?" Hearing her saying that, John first looked silently at the dirt at his hands, then threw a baffled look at the unkown woman.

Tilting her head, Caitlin watched him and her eyebrow shot up while her gaze slid searchingly over him. Why did he look at her as if he hadn't seen her before? This was really funny…and a bit strange. "John, is everything alright? Because you look a bit puzzled at the moment. Or was the mission that bad? You know what? I'll hurry to get your meal and you can tell me everything what went wrong when I come back, okay?" Giving him another of her sweet bright smiles, she breathed a kiss at him and left the appartment.

The moment the door closed, John just slumped back against the wall and breathed in heavily, several times as a deep frown settled on his face, and the bad feeling he had the moment he'd jumped into the gate came back, so strong this time, he felt his insides twist and squirm in pain. His gaze slid warily through the room which was totally foreign to him and his natural instinct went into full alert. Startled, he bounced off the wall, plonked himself down on the next chair and tried to sort his very confused mind.

First, it wasn't a dream at all, it was very real because this chair was real, also the dirt in his hair and on his clothes and it surely didn't happen every day that a strange beautiful woman just came over to kiss and hug and touch him. Hell, Susan would bite his head off, should she ever got wind of that. All the more if she knew that he'd rather enjoyed than prevented it. Damned, how could he? As he was happily married, had a little son. Guilt krept up inside him like poison, and his insides twitched even more by the thought of his wife Susan and their wonderful son JJ.

These two were the very most important persons for him, the only ones he really cared about. They were the brightest spot and his sheet anchor in his pitty life and whatever had happened, he was determined to get back to them, even it meant that he'd to move heaven and earth to see them again. Damned, he would go into hell in person to sell his sorry ass to the devil if that would be the only solution.

It was the thought on his beloved family that finally brought him back to sanity. "Sheppard, it's time to figure out what the fuck is going on here and where in hell you are. So come on and start to move your lazy ass, you moron," he muttered wildly and heaved himself out of the chair. Cautiously, John sneaked across the room and let his eyes slide slowly over the furnishing, when his gaze got stuck on a book-shelf with several photographs, standing there. Curious, he stepped closer to take a good look and one of his worst curses sounded through the room while he grabbed one from the shelf. God damned, there was not only something a bit wrong, there was definitely something very, very, very wrong here.

John shook his head in disbelief as he glared at the photograph for quite a while. Slowly but surely the whole case seemed to turn into a horrible nightmare. It was a wedding-picture he held in his hand and the man on the picture, curling one arm possessively around a beautiful woman - the same woman who'd kissed him – looked as if he were his identical twin. "Hell, that's me." John whispered hoarsly and swallowed hard while he put the picture back on the shelf.

A cold chill ran down his spine and sharply he drew in his breath to let it out in a rush. "Steady, John, steady! Just stay cool and start to use your brain for once. Of course it's not you on the picture. So face the facts. You're in Atlantis, but obviously not in your good, old Atlantis because this is hundred-per-cent not your quarter and this woman is thousand-per-cent not your Susan. Now you know that, what will you do next?" He mumbled to himself and shoved both hands through his hair.

For a moment, he just stood there, rooted to the spot, faltering between the option of just getting out of here to grab the next person, asking what the fuck was going on here, or the other option of waiting for her return to find out in what mess he got into. In the meanwhile he might could take a nice shower and change his clothes. Well, somehow the second option sounded a lot more interesting to him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he went towards the bathroom and a slow smile rushed over his face while his usual cheekiness gained the upper hand again and he decided to act true his old motto _'Make the Best of the Worst'_. A hot shower couldn't harm, he really needed that and as hungry as he was it couldn't harm either to take that warm meal before he cleared the situation. Satisfied with his decision, he made a detour to the fridge, snatched a cold beer and vanished into the bath, with a soft whistle on his lips.

Caitlin came out of the kitchen, balancing a fully loaden tray on her arms when McKay crossed her way. "Hi Linnie, this looks great. Feeding the big bad wolf, I suppose?" Rodney flicked a short smile at her as his eyes already slid over the tablet, inspecting what he might could snatch. "I warn you Rodney. Hands off! Don't you dare." Caitlin warned him, with a soft laughter. "Big bad wolf? Why do you come up with that?"

Rodney heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Because your husband was in such a nasty mood when he returned. I really thought he just slam me into the ground just because I'd make a bit fun of him. Didn't you noticed that?" He looked astonished at her. Caitlin shook slowly her head, watching him pensivily. "No, he was very quiet, infact he hadn't said a single word. Now that you're mention it, he really was a bit weird. Well, I'll find out what went wrong today. He surely was dirty as hell."

She chuckled softly and glanced at McKay. Rodney watched her thoughtfully. "Oh yes, and he mentioned something about a heavy stone, hitting his neck. Maybe that declares his strange behaviour. You should check if there is a serious injury." First, Caitlin looked astonished at him, but then she nodded. "Thanks Rodney, I didn't know that. I'll check it. But now I have to go otherwise this will be a very cold meal. See you." Flicking a last smile at him, she walked away, heading for the quarter.

Sheppard came out of the bath with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. Beads of water drop out of his thick dark hair, ran down his tanned muscled body and got caught up in his curly chest hair. _'Damned, that was good. Just what I needed.'_ He thought, heaved a satisfied sigh and took a long sip of his beer. "So, what's next John? Right, better you get dressed. We won't imitate this sweet little lady, won't we?" He mumbled to himself, but couldn't surpress an amused smile by that tempting thought.

He steered towards the dresser to his left. If the guy on the pic lived here, he surely would find some clothes of him. His gaze wandered around as he crossed the room. Well, it wasn't bad here, a lot smaller as his appartment, but kind of cozy and snuggish. _'A man could feel quite comfortable here,'_ he thought as his eyes swept over the furnishing and the corners of his mouth twitch when he noted the broad bed in the middle of the room. Oh yes, quite comfortable indeed.

But when he discovered a japanese sword on one of the dresser, his eyebrow shot up. Well, someone here surely had a faible for long knifes. Pondering which one of them it might be, he set down the beer-bottle and reached out his hand, grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the scabbard. His finger stroke carefully over the blade, barely touching it and a curse escaped him. Damned, this thing was sharp as a razor. John licked the blood of his thumb and set the sword back on the holder.

Okay, back to the main things. "Bingo!" He opened a drawer and grasped some boxers and a black shirt, throwing it on the bed. A pair of black pants – black, not grey, his eyebrow shot up again - and socks followed as he closed the drawer. John turned towards the bed, stopped and turned back, with a mischiveous smile on his lips. He was still alone – and curious. He opened another drawer and his smile became broader. "Now we're coming to the interesting stuff, John." He let out a short approving whistle while his hands stroke over the silk and lace of the fine underwear, laying there in the drawer.

He grabbed a black garter belt and his eyes sparkle as he held it up for a better inspection. _At least, the little missy had a good taste. _He chuckled softly and laid it back to snatch a black thong, fitting exactly to the strapes. "Hey, that's the wrong drawer." He heard her soft voice behind him. Not in the least embarrassed, he just held up the black thong. "I wouldn't say so." John replied and, turning his head, he flicked a cheeky smile at her.

Caitlin laughed softly, set the tray on the table and paced over to him. "Very smart, John Sheppard. You seemed to be in a better mood. I met Rodney and he was a bit disturbed, you know? What did you do or say to him?" She curled her arms around him from behind, fingers tangling in his chest hair, and brushed a kiss on his shoulder, her tongue flicked over his skin to lick up a few drops of water. "Mhmm, you smell and taste delicious, but somehow different, don't know why." She mumbled while her soft lips stroke in a slow caress over the bare skin of his back. Caitlin was still wondering about that fact, but didn't give it a second thought because since she was pregnant, her olfaction had given her the run-around more than once the last time.

John felt her lips and hands brushing over his skin, her soft full breasts pressed against his back and jerked while a pleasant shower ran down his spine. "Hey, why so touchy? I haven't even started yet." She complained amused and he felt her smiling against his back. Her hands crawl slowly deeper, stroke softly over his belly and when she reached the hem of the towel, she slid one finger under it.

Sharply, John drew in his breath and with a fast motion, he grasped her hands to stop her from going down farther. "Wow, wow, just a moment. We need to talk, lady." Holding her wrists he turned around and gently, shuffled her away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you today?" Caitlin glanced at him and her eyes start to glitter while anger rose up inside her. But then she remembered Rodneys remark.

"Is it because of the injury from the stone-hit that you act so weird? Come on, turn around and let me check it." Her angry gaze turned into a concerned one as she moved closer. Her eyes flip over his body and suddenly she stunned, glaring at him in disbelief. She raised one hand and stroke with her fingers gently over his left shoulder before she stepped slowly backwards, scouting him very suspiously.

"Who the hell are you? Because you're definitely not my husband." She asked and the soft sound of her voice turned into a harsh and sharp one. Still retreating, she reached the table and grabbed behind, her fingers wandering searchingly over the table top. One hand grasped the radio, the other slid over the tray to snatch the knife and all the while her eyes were focused on him, watching keenly every move he might made.

John just stood relaxed there, ruffled his damp hair and an amused smile rushed over his face. "No, you're right. I'm not your husband, although my name is John Sheppard as well." He answered, his voice low and deep, and shrugged his shoulders. "And I haven't the slightest hint what happened today. All I know is that obviously this is not my Atlantis. I thought maybe you can explain it to me." He made a step forward. "Stay where you are. I warn you." Caitlin held up the knife against him while she switched on the radio. "I think I'll just call the guards."

A soft chuckle left his mouth and he moved again. "Go ahead, call them. I have nothing against it. But I prefer to be dressed when they'll arrive." He pointed at the clothes on the bed. "Of course, you can watch if you want, I don't mind at all." His eyes sparkle joyfully at her and a bold smile curled his lips as his hands slid down to tuck slightly at the towel. Caitlin blushed and closed briefly her eyes.

John used exactly that second and with just two smooth fast steps he stood in front of her, gripping tightly her wrists. Caitlin shrunk back, her eyes wide-open and stared at him, unable to move. "Sweetheart, just for the protocol. You've nothing to fear of. I'm not gonna harm you, okay? Because if I would have hurt or kill you, I'd done that already, believe me. So why don't we just relax, I get dressed, eat my delicious meal and we have a nice little talk, starting with your forename. Maybe we can figure out together what went wrong. If you feel safer, call the guards, I don't mind. What do you think?" He suggested, with a calm and firm voice as he released one hand of her and took the knife out of her other hand.

Caitlin looked into his face, her gaze met his and she shivered while her eyes sank deep into his mesmerizing eyes. Damned, even the colour of his eyes were the same – hazel green eyes who change the colour, depending on the mood, from a bright almost luminous green to a dark fierly green right up to a deep dark brown, almost black.

She didn't know why she believed him, because it was definitely some sort of wildness mirrored in them – but she also discovered unconditional honesty, hidden deep in the depths of his eyes. It was the same unconditional honesty she always saw when she looked into the amazing eyes of her John. Caitlin made her decision and nodded slowly, several times.

She swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat and moistened her lips, just to notice that his eyes were riveted there immediately. "Okay, I don't know why I trust you, but I agree. I'm as eager as you to find out what happened. By the way, my forname is Caitlin. But first, grab the clothes and get dressed, in the bathroom." She answered, with a breathy voice and pointed towards the bath.

"As you wish. But I don't know why because as we look like twins, you won't see anything new, right?" John taunted her, saw how her eyes start to glitter and sparkle fierly again, and chuckled softly. Lowering his head, he brought his mouth near her ear. "You're a woman with temper, right? I like that." He whispered and his hot breath stroked over her skin. Caitlin held her breath when he came up so close and her heart raced wildly.

At the moment she was in a complete turmoil about the whole situation, and his strong male presence wasn't very helpful at all. John felt the soft tremors running through her and a small grin appeared on his face. "You're shivering, Caitlin. I like that too." He mumbled and brushed a kiss on her cheek just to move fast back, avoiding her upcoming punch. "I would say, it's 1:0 for me." With a cheeky smile on his face, he grabbed the clothes of the bed and vanished into the bath.

Still shivering, Caitlin looked after him, then turned towards the bed and just slumped on it. Her hands were shaking as she tossed the radio aside, stroked her hair out of her face. This was totally insane, absolutely irretional. God, this couldn't be true, couldn't it? She stared towards the bathroom. But she had the proof - just by looking at him - that something terrible had happened, that her John was vanished, just gone – lost. Suddenly, the realization that this was actually real overwhelmed her and the awful truth rolled over her like a huge tidal.

A wave of panic swamped over her, threatening to consume her and for a moment she couldn't think or breathe. A hot searing pain raced through her body, tugged at her heart strings and her heart clamped, hurt – physically hurt. The lump in her throat became bigger and bigger until she'd the feeling she would choke on it and she began to tremble uncontrollably, her body shaking, toes and fingers tingling as she gasped, strangling, unable to get air.

Caitlin drew her knees up, closed her eyes and forced her mind away from the terror_. 'Okay Linnie, don't panic. Breathe! Breathe! Damned! Just try to calm down, anything else is useless.' _ Her head sank down on her knees and she took several deep controlling breaths, trying to sort her thoughts and clear her mind. So, what happened? This man looked, moved and sounded like her John, but he surely wasn't her John. Next question, where in the hell was the right John Sheppard? Well, not that this man in the bath was a false one,….well yes, he was, for her….oh Shit! This was really to disturbing at the moment.

With a deep-drawn sigh she dropped back on the matress, squinted her eyes for a moment to surpress the upcoming tears and stared at the ceiling. "Come on, Linnie tears won't help you at the moment, just use your brain and think. John can do that all the time in a hairy situation, so can you." She murmured and a faint smile rushed over her face by thinking of him.

John was a very emotional man and she loved him for this, for his temper, his passion, she even loved his dominance, bullishness and jealousy, although he could drive her up the wall in no time then. And she always could count on his reliability, his incredible will to survive, he surely never gave up, neither himself nor the ones he loved and cared about. And his ablitity to think and act clear, sharp and fast in a risky or dangerous situation was another strong attitude of him she admired so much.

'_Damned John, where are you right now? Are you alright? Or are you hurt? Are you in his Atlantis at the moment?' _Caitlin felt another flood of tears welling up in her eyes while the same torturing thoughts spun around her brain over and over and over again. _'Okay, this is no good at all Linnie, so stop that and just think straight, for Gods sake!' _Stroking with one hand softly over her belly, she wiped with the other over her face and took another deep breath while she forced herself to focus on the main question.

'_What in hell went wrong today? Well, there was only one man who could find that out. Rodney McKay!'_ Her fingers slid searchingly over the bed until she found the radio. But she didn't know why, once she held it in her hand, she hesitated to use it. Of course she had to inform Colonel Carter first. She was the leader of Atlantis and had a right to know what's going on here. Caitlin looked pensively at the ear phone in her hand. Should she call her now? In the middle of the night? Or should she wait and hear first, what he had to say?

A faint noise deposed her from her decision for the moment. She sat straight up and looked attentively at him, watched every move he made as he strolled through the room to sit down at the table. Even Johns clothes fit him perfectly, as if they were his own. Sheppard checked the tray and calmly, started to eat. "Frightened, isn't it?" He glanced at her while he shoved another load of food into his mouth. She allowed herself a few moments of silence before she answered, still staring at him in disbelief. "Oh yes, very frightened and very disturbing to me, believe it."

Caitlin stood up, roamed slowly closer and placed herself on the chair, opposite of him, still watching him. "Even the big appetite is the same." The smallest of her smiles appeared on her face when she saw how fast he emptied the fully-loaden plate. "I haven't eaten something since breakfast. Hell, you can bet I'm hungry as a wolf. And it's good. You always run in the middle of the night to get a warm meal for him?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders and looked curious at him. "Sometimes, when he comes back so late, yes. Because I know he probably had forgotten to eat the whole day, like always. Why do you ask? I bet your wife, and I suppose you have a wife…," she pointed at the wedding ring on his left hand. "…will do the same for you." John laughed heartly and his eyes lightened up. "Susan? My wife, running in the middle of the night to feed me? Well, that depense on her mood. If she is in a good mood, sure why not. But if she is in a bad mood, you can forget it."

Caitlin smirked at him, although she felt a short twinge in her heart by the thought that maybe her John was with his wife at the very moment. "I would say if she is in a bad mood, you can find the reason in one of the very straineous Sheppard-moods then. Don't say anything else, I know what I'm talking about."

He peered at her and returned her smirk. "I would say you're right." His gaze slid quickly through the room. "I don't see any guards here. Means you haven't called anyone by now. Why?" Caitlin stood up and moved closer. "I don't know, call me foolish or insane, but I thought it couldn't harm to hear what you've to say first. Rodney said you got hurt. Let me take a look." He looked suspiciously at her and flinched when her hands came up to touch his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor and I certainly won't stab a knife in your back. So come on, bent your head down and let me take a look, now." Her voice became a rigid and stern note as she stood in front of him, looking resolutly down at him. Caitlin didn't wait for his answer but bent over him and just grabbed his head to bent him forward.

To his own surprise, John gave in easily and held still while her hands slid over his neck for a gentle exemination. He felt the slight touch of her tasting fingers on his skin while her sweet feminine scent surrounded him and a pleasant shower ran down his spine, let his body tingle. _'Damned, this couldn't be true.'_ He thought, astonished about his reaction to her near presence.

To distract himself, he turned his gaze upwards - and looked right on her full breasts, just inches away from his face. He even could see the top of her breasts, protuding out of her tight tank top and a sly smile rushed over his face. "A real nice view I got here." He remarked and risked another leering gaze. "Does this hurt?" Caitlin asked, with a sugar-sweet voice and pressed one finger on the sore spot behind his ear. "Ouch! Fuck yes!" John winced and frowned at her when she retreated, with a cheeky smile on her face. "I'm really sorry, Colonel Sheppard, if I were to harsh on you. And I would say one point for me."

He answered with a short laugh. "Okay, I got the message. Not that I wouldn't do it again." Caitlin shook her head and smirked. "I wouldn't have expect anything else, believe me. You're as cheeky as my….." The smile faded from her face and she went mute. John looked at her and saw a sheen of sadness, popping up in her huge eyes, just for a moment before she won her control back. "It's nothing serious. Just a surface injury. It's enough when I desinfect the wound and apply a plaster on it." With a deep sigh she went over to a closet and opened it to pull out the emergency case.

He looked on her back and noticed a slight trembling of her small body, the short wipe of her hand over her face. "I'm sorry, Caitlin, I really am. Believe me, I would do nothing better than to sit at home together with my Susan right now. I really just don't know what went wrong. I jumped through the gate and ….landed here. And I still don't know why. God damned!" Caitlin returned and laid the case on the table. "Well, that's something we've to find out, first thing in the morning, right?" She sniffed and gave him a small smile. "Or better said, Rodney have to find it out. If anyone could manage it, then it's him. So, let me finish."

Moving behind him this time, she desinfected the wound and applied the plaster. Her gaze swept over his backhead while her fingers ran scrutinizingly through the thick dark hair. "This is really crazy, you know that? Even your hair is the same." She mumbled and shook her head before she sat back at the table. "But you've noticed a difference, besides that I smell and taste delicious…," John flicked a cheeky grin at her that widened when he saw her eyes already start to sparkle fierly again. "…but somehow different. So what else was it?" John asked seriously now and shot a curious gaze at her.

"A scar! I missed the scar on his …on your left shoulder." Caitlin stood up, put the emergency case away and cleared the table. "It's a very special scar for me. It was the day we met each other for the first time. He came into the infirmary to let the stitches remove. Carson wasn't there so I pulled the strings and,…. I was completely lost." She whispered and a dreamy smile rushed over her face. When she looked up, she saw that he watched her very attentively and a slight flush coloured her cheeks.

"Okay, back to business." Straightening her body, she crossed her arms over her chest and cast a steady look at him. "I suggest, we inform Colonel Carter first thing in the morning and see with what Rodney comes up. In the meantime we both could use a bit sleep. What do you think?" Sheppard bobbed shortly when she mentioned Colonel Carter, but he kept quiet and just nodded in agreement. "Sounds okay to me."

Caitlin drew her breath in and let it out in a rush. "Good, then…," she stopped because her gaze wandered towards the door of the bathroom. "Where do you left your dirt clothes? In the bath? I bet it's a mess, right? Because if you're like my John, I can swear, you've spread your dirt all over the floor." She muttered, went over to the bath and took a look inside.

"Hah! What I've said. Hell, you've a lot in common, you know that?" She scolded and threw both hands in the air. "Well, it seems so." Caitlin shrugged by the deep sound of his voice, so close behind her and whirled around. "Damned leave that. Your sneaking up is another bad habbit of you two." She pushed hard against his chest as she looked up to him, her eyes glittering with anger. "And your hot temper is something you got with my Susan in common." He laughed heartly when she gave him another hard push and rushed past him over to the bed.

"Go to hell, John Sheppard, I go to sleep." She huffed while she just turned off the lights and flung herself on the bed, burying her head under a pillow. With a soft deep chuckle, John crossed the room, propped one knee on the bed and bent over her. "There is no hurry because hell has already reserved a special place for me, you know. So, tell me wild cat, where should I sleep? Or should I join you?" He whispered, his voice low and rough, and - although he never would do that for real - pretended as if he wanted to lay down besides her. He didn't know exactly what it was but there was something about her that challenged him and brought up his teasing side. Maybe because she surely looked sweet and cute, but when she got angry, there was a fire gleaming up inside her eyes that just encouraged him to tease her even more.

"Don't you dare, John Sheppard. You won't survive the night." Caitlin bounced up, glaring fiercely at him and the color of her emerald green eyes turned into a deep fiery green, smoldering with anger. "I allow only one man to share this bed with me and that is my husband and you are definitely, thousand percent not him." She hissed and jumped of the bed, opened a closet to rip out a pillow and a blanket and threw it against him. "You can take the couch or sleep like a dog right before the door, I don't mind at all. But stay away from my bed." She warned him, her voice boiled over with rage.

"Huh! I'm really scared now!" John taunted, his eyes filled with amusement. He looked at her and could see that she was bubbling with wrath. Damned, she looked even sweeter when she was so furious. "Maybe you should sleep with your sword in your hand, just to be sure." He was laughing at her, enjoying this little game. His deep rough laughter rised up her bile even more and she was nearby to lose her temper.

Caitlin turned her back on him and took a deep breath, in the desperate try to regain her control when her gaze fell on the dagger and the throwing stars, laying in front of the sword. Closing her fingers around the hilt, she burrowed the dagger in one hand, grasped one of the throwing stars with the other and while she pivoted around, threw the star off the cuff into his direction. Her move was so fast, John just heard a zinging sound, felt a sharp whiff near his left ear and flinched, tilting quickly his head to the right.

He turned around, stared in disbelief at the throwing star that stuck in the wall and turned slowly back as he tossed pillow and blanket on the ground. Dark demonic shadows clouded his face instead of the smile and sparks glittered in the depths of his eyes. "Fuck you, Caitlin. Are you totally nuts or what? You could hit me with that darn thing, you fucking bitch." He bit out, squinting at her. A muscle ticked in his jaw and he curled his fingers tightly at his sides as he moved slowly closer.

Caitlin didn't took his eyes off him, watched him intently, with an icy warning stare. When he had almost reached her, her hand with the dagger raised up and she pressed the knifepoint against his chest. "Fuck you too, John. If I wanted to hit you, the star would stuck right between your eyes. I'm very, very good in this, you fucking son of a bitch." She bit back. John burned his eyes into hers and tried to stare her down, but Caitlin held his gaze. The tension rose and for the next few moments they just stood there in complete silence, each of them waiting that the other had a weak moment, just a short blink, but neither of them gave in, their gazes not even waver a bit.

Suddenly, without any warning, his strong hands came up and frame roughly her face to tug her closer. Her eyes went wide-open in surprise and she pressed the knifepoint tighter against his chest. When the tip of the dagger pierced through the cotton of his shirt, John felt the cold steel scratching slightly his skin, but that didn't stop him, not in the least. His head came sharply down and his mouth clung on hers as he thrusted his tongue deep into her mouth and kissed her. Fast. Hard. Rough. There was no emotion in his kiss, just pure demonstration of his dominance.

His sudden retreat was just the same as he'd gripped her and Caitlin stumbled backwards, just gaping at him. Watching her complete bewilderment, his eyes start to sparkle triumphantly. "That was my pay-back for the throwing star. Now it stands 2:1 for me. Believe me, you can't beat me." His voice sounded smug. He threw a sardonic smile at her and just turned around, grabbing pillow and blanket from the floor and sauntered towards the couch. "It's really fun playing with you, Caitlin." He laughed heartly as he flung himself on the sofa.

Caitlin still stood there, unable to say a word, and tapped enraged the blade of the knife against her thigh. Blind with fury, she really considered to throw the dagger after him as well. Slowly she lifted her hand and tossed the knife back on the drewer while she wiped with the back of her other hand over her mouth. Her lips tightly compressed to a small line, she paced over to her bed and lay down, crawling deep under her bed cover.

She still could hear him faintly laughing. _'Just you wait, my friend!'_ She thought and turned her head towards the couch. "John?" She called him, her voice soft and innocent. "Mhmm, what?" He mumbled as answer. "I'm just wondering, when you've landed here, could it might be that my John landed by your Susan? Is this a possible chance? What do you think?"

She peered into the half-dark and watched how he suddenly jolted up, cursing heavily. When she saw his puzzled face, a bold smile rushed over her face as she turned around. "Linnie, I would say you just draw level." She mumbled very satisfied and crawled deeper under the blanket. With the certainty that she'd managed it to keep him real busy for the rest of the night, she closed her eyes and fell in a light, fitful sleep.

Caitlin woke with her heart pounding and sweat beading on her body, the echo of her nightmare still ringing in her ears. She dragged in the air and looked confused around. The first rays of dawn spill through the window, bathing the room in a diffused light. She tried to recall the dream that had awoken her. Right, her old nightmare with O'Brien, but this time it wasn't her he'd attacked. John was there, leaning down to kiss her as O'Brien walked up behind him, a knife was clutched in his hand. He lifted it, she heard John painfully screaming and the world turned red.

Damned, she hadn't dreamed of that bastard in months. Still dazed with sleep, Caitlin rolled over with a small groan, taking the sheets with her as her arms swept over the matress, searching for the comfort of Johns warm body. When she noticed he wasn't there, the occurences of last night decended on her and she startled up. Lifting sharply her head, she directed her gaze at the couch, staring at the sleeping man, laying over there. She only could see his back-head, protuding under the blanket, with wild dark hair that looked so darn familiar to her, but she knew it wasn't.

Because the John Sheppard on the couch wasn't her John Sheppard. The memory swept over her like a riptide and Caitlin started to shake, her heart racing and her stomach heaving. Tears sprung into her eyes, rolling silently down her cheeks while she drew the blanket over her head, curling herself up into a small bundle. For a minute or two she just gave her pain and desperation full scope before she vigorously forced herself back to rational thinking and acting.

'_Okay Linnie, stop to be a whining wuss and get up, jump under the shower and then inform Colonel Carter and give Rodney a real good asskick for acculerating his working speed.'_ She wiped the tears off and a small smile rushed over her face by her last thought. Considering Rodneys reaction last night she probably hadn't to kick him at all.

As quiet as possible she slipped out of her bed, opened carefully a drawer to grab some fresh clothes and sneaked quietly into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar to avoid to much noise. Caitlin switched on the light and could hardly surpress a curse as her gaze slid over the muddy, wet clothes, spread out on the floor. Damned, she had forgotten to clean up last night after his little intermezzo. By the memory of his bold behaviour, her anger rose up again in a second and enraged, she just shoved the clothes with her foot aside, stripped out of her top and sweatpants and jumped under the shower.

Standing under the hot spray of water, her inner tension loosened up a bit and Caitlin was a lot more calmer when she stepped out of the shower. She toweled herself and her gaze slid down her body. Her fingers skim softly over the fading strawberry marks on her breasts, John had left there a few days ago and a faint smile rushed over her face because this marks reminded her of another very special night about two months ago. Back then it had been a bit of a difficult time for both of them, but in that night they'd brought all what bothered them out into open, including her sweetest secret.

She'd been a bit afraid of his reaction, fully aware of his attitude in that matter. But John was so utterly happy about her pregnancy. Delirious with joy, he'd swirled her wildly around, had showered her with kisses and they surely had made love this night, very often and very passionate. "Oh yes, it was a long and wonderful night, my little sweetheart and your Daddy was absolutely stunning," Caitlin whispered softly and her smile deepened, became warm and tender as she stroke gently over the sweet little round of her belly.

A faint noise let her shrug and she turned around. "Good morning, Caitlin." Just dressed with a boxer shorts, John leant relaxed in the door frame. His arms crossed over his broad muscled chest, he threw an impertinent smile at her while his gaze slid over her naked body, in totally brassiness. "Damned you, John Sheppard. What are you doing in here? Get out, now." Caitlin hissed at him and reached out her arm, pointing at the door. He just shrugged his shoulders, not showing the slightest inclination to follow her request.

"I just saw the light and thought I'll check if you're alright, you can't be careful enough in your condition, right? But after you showed me your front too, I would say that you're in perfect shape." His smile widened, became a lewdly touch as his hazel green eyes glide with infinitive slowness over her body again, lingering for a moment on her full breasts, noting the red marks just to wander down her belly, fastening on her bare soft mound. "Very nice." He shook approvingly his head, licking deliberately over his lower lip.

Caitlin was stunned about so much impudence, but then furious rage piled up inside her in no time and before he even could blink, her hairbrush flew through the air, hitting him right between his eyes. "Ouch! You crazy witch." He cursed as he rubbed with his hand over the hurting spot on his forehead and shot a gloomy glance at her. She dashed forward and with a hard punch against his chest, tried to slip past him out of the bath. But she should have known that he'd the same fast reflexes like her John.

Just as she wanted to past him, he shifted slightly, it was just a touch of a move and with the greatest of ease he'd trapped her between his strong muscled body and the door frame. "I warn you Caitlin. Stop throwing things against me. I don't like it, I don't like it at all. Do you understand me?" He whispered softly, but his eyes glitter with sparks.

Caitlin laid her hands on his chest to fend him off. "Then you stop sneaking up behind me. And don't you dare to threaten me again. Because the next time it's not the hairbrush that hit you between your eyes. Do you understand me?" She huffed and her eyes glowing wrathfully as she glared up to him. For a moment they were staring at each other until she couldn't hold his steely gaze anymore, and her eyes shifted away.

The tension of the last hours and the lack of sleep exacted its toll. Caitlin felt just tired and weak at the moment. "Oh damned, just let me go, you bastard. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games right now." She mumbled feebly. The heat and closeness of his hard male body and the smell of his clean masculin scent assailed her senses and without thinking, she bent her head down, resting her forehead against his chest. "Hey, you can go anytime you want. I'm not holding you back." He chuckled softly, raising his hands in the air for a visible proof. "I would say, you're the one who's clinging on me. And I would say you really seem to enjoy it."

Caitlin looked up and stunned. Oh my God, he was right! Obviously he'd moved back slightly to give her some space and it seemed that she'd just followed his movement without noting it. Here she stood, free to go, but instead, she was leaning her naked body into him while her hands rest on his chest, even tangling in his chest hair. She blushed, went red as a beet and took her hands so fast of him as if she was afraid to burn herself if she would touch him just one second longer, and without another look or word she gave him a punch to shove him out of the door frame.

With an amused smile on his face, he obliged her and retreated, so she could shut the door of the bath. Caitlin leant her back against the closed door, heavily breathing while she heard his soft laughter from the other side. She was shaking, her heart thumping like mad and her pulse racing. Sliding slowly down on the floor, she pulled her knees up, burried her head in her hands and tried to bring her gasping breath under control.

Damned, how could she? How could she just flung herself against this man and not even noticed it? She still could feel the heat of his body, his chest hair under her fingers and it frightened her how much he resembled her John. But he wasn't, of course he wasn't. _For God sakes, John, where are you? Are you at his place now? Are you safe there? Or are you maybe hurt and wounded? God, please no, not that! _

Caitlin felt how fear and panic rose up inside her again, trying to consume her when the same torturing and frightened thoughts swamp over her again since last night. Damned, this whole situation became a little too much for her. She'd really trouble to deal with it and the longing to feel the right John Sheppard became so strong, she melted into tears.

Caitlin leant her head back against the door and just let them flow. God damned, she missed him, she missed him so much, missed his touch and his tenderness, wanted to hear him laughing, to feel his warmth and love when he held her safe and protective in his arms. She wanted him back so badly, her heart started to clamp and hurt again, so much that she got the feeling someone just tried to rip it out of her chest. Crying heartbreakingly, she laid her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her head, her entire body convulsing under her uncontrollable sobbing.

A knocking at the door brought her back to reality. "You're okay, Caitlin? Everything alright?" He asked through the closed door, and this time there was a deep concerned note in his voice. Caitlin raised her head, wiped her hands over his face and stood slowly up. "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks." She answered, with a breathy voice and started to get dressed. When she turned to pick up her hairbrush from the cabinet behind her, her gaze fell on his dirty clothes, discovering a photograph, protuding out of his shirt-pocket. She grabbed it and took a short look at it.

A small smile rushed over her face. It was a snapshot, obviously taken at a sunny day on the beach and showed a laughing John Sheppard, holding a sweet little boy on his arm, who looked exactly like his father, same wild hair, same amazing eyes. Both were looking at a beautiful woman with long curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, who'd wrapped her arms tight around them.

Caitlin stared at the picture and her eyes were focussed on the woman. This must be his wife Susan. She surely was beautiful and from what she could tell from the picture, a strong and passionate woman. She couldn't take her eyes from the photo and her heart twitched again. To think that her John was with her right now in this moment…..

Caitlin forced herself back to sanity and, laying the picture aside, started to brush her hair with forceful strokes while she chidded herself a stupid, dum and jealous goose in the same breath. She knew for sure that he loved her, with all his heart and soul and just to think, even for one second…

"Damned Caitlin Sheppard, alone for allowing such a foolish thought you deserve a real good slap, you know that, you dum cow." She mumbled to herself, tossed the hairbrush aside and grabbed the photograph again to take another, more intensive look. Watching the whole picture now, she asked herself how she could be so blind the first time. They surely were a beautiful couple and she could literally feel the passion and fire between them, the strong bond they had. And the way they look at the sweet boy, they both adore and love their son very much.

The picture radiated so much love and happiness, Caitlin was deeply touched and a wave of compassion welled up inside her for him. She was absolutely sure that he missed his family as much as she missed her John. And after all, he wasn't her enemy, right? He was also a victim of this….whatever it was, as well as her John.

With the intention to treat him nicer and make the best of this wicked situation, she left the bathroom. John sat at the table, chewing on a piece of bread from last night and looked up when she entered the room. "You can use the bath if you want too." She said, softly and moved closer. "Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you, it wasn't my intention…it's just…I miss him so much…and...it doesn't help much that you look like him." Caitlin struggled and tucked nerveously a strand of hair behind her ear while she peered over to him, waiting for his usual teasing laughter.

But he was quiet, just looked at her with a soft warm glance in his eyes. "There is nothing you have to apologize for, Caitlin. I understand." His voice was soft and low. "And I surely have constribute my mite to. You might have notice that I'm not the easiest John Sheppard and I love to tease, it's my nature." He chuckled softly and his eyes sparkle joyfully. "And you're certainly a worthy adversary, you know. It makes fun to fight with you."

Caitlin looked at him and shook her head while an amused smile appeared on her face. "Thanks,… for everything. I guess, somehow I enjoy the fight with you too. And don't tell me anything about a teasing John Sheppard, I'm married to one." Her smile deepened for a moment and John could see the deep love she felt for her man, mirrored in the depths of her wonderful eyes. "You love him very much, aren't you?" He whispered softly, holding his gaze on her. "Yes, as much as he loves me and as much as you love your Susan." She answered, quietly.

"What makes you think that?" John grumbled uneasy, this time his eyes shifted away while he ruffled his hair. Caitlin smiled faintly by the sight of this so typical John Sheppard-gesture. They both seemed to be the same when it came to personal, she thought. "Because of this." She looked at the picture, hidden in her hand. "Here, it fell out of your jacket. You got a real nice family, you know that? Your wife is very beautiful and your son is just a sweetheart." Laying the picture on the table, she snatched a chair and sat down, watching him intensively as he looked down at the photo.

His fingers stroke softly over the picture and she discovered the same unconditional love and warmth in his eyes as her John had in his, everytime he looked at her. It was just a short moment before he concealed his feelings again and, instead, the mocking glance reappeared in his eyes when he looked at her. "Who would have thought that you're sifting through my clothes? Shame on you, Caitlin Sheppard. You're a bad girl." He teased her, with his ususal cheeky smile.

"Oh just drop dead, you teasing bastard." She answered brashly. Sticking out her tongue at him she threw a piece of bread and hit him right on his nose. He grimaced and the sight of his funny face made her laugh. Her silver laughter, ringing through the room, was somehow infectious and he couldn't help it other than to join her.

"Oh my, that felt good. I think I just needed that after all this mess." Caitlin took a deep breath and wiped some tears off her face. John looked at her, his eyes filled with amusement. "It was me a pleasure to cheer you up. And you're beautiful when you're laughing, you know that? Really cute and sweet." His voice was smooth and soft like velvet.

Caitlin looked astonished at him and a slight flush coloured her cheeks. "Wow thank you, that's nice of you. Now we're turning into Prince Charming or what?" She replied, with a shy smile and started to pin up her long hair, in the need to do something, anything but to look at him.

"Hey I'm not always an asshole you know." He chuckled softly as he watched her, amused about her embarrassy. When she bent her head back a bit, he discovered a faded scar across her throat and raised one eyebrow, but decided not to ask her about it, although he was curious what kind of story stuck behind that scar, this and the others, barely visible, he'd seen when he'd watched her in the bath.

"So when do you expect your child? I would guess, in about five months or so. Am I right?" John asked instead and grabbed the coffee mug, which still stood on the tablet from last night. He took a sip of the cold coffee and his face screwed up by that lovely taste. "Guh! There is nothing better than a sip cold yesterdays coffee to start in the morning, right?" He grumbled and set the mug back on the tray.

A silent smile rushed over her face by watching him. "You really make the same funny faces as my Sheppard. It's so amazing and still disturbing." Her eyes slid pensivily over his face. "To answer your question, yes you're right with your guess, in about five months. And that tells me that you'd stand there in the door for more than just a few seconds, right?" She stated, throwing a sharp glance at him.

A broad grin spread over his face, even his eyes were laughing at her. "Maybe – maybe not. At least long enough to notice it. That and the marks on your breasts. Was a wild night, huh? Oh yes, I remember, he was absolutely stunning. Hey, my other me is obviously a very passionate guy. I like that. Hah, and it's 3:2 for me now, means I'm in the lead." John answered her, with a smug note in his voice and laughed loud and heartly by the deadly gaze she shot at him.

"Oh, we're back to the teasing bastard-image, right? Okay, fine. While you've your fun I'll inform Colonel Carter about the fake I've sitting here at my table. See you later, you son of a bitch." She hissed, jumped of the chair and gave him a clout round the ear before she turned, rushing towards the door. When she left the appartment, she still could hear him laughing.

"Time to abandon this nightmare." She gritted her teeth while she strode determinedly down the floor, heading for Colonel Carters quarter, just to stop all of a sudden. An idea rushed into her mind and she switched her ear phone on while she turned to walk slowly back to her appartment. "Ronon, are you already awake? Yes, stupid question of me, I know." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, wondering if this man needed any sleep at all. "Just listen to me and don't ask why. Come right away to our appartment, you hear me? It's urgent, I need you here, now."

Not waiting for his answer, she switched off the radio and paced impatiently along the floor, back and forth while her gaze flipped between her door and the transporter all the time. It didn't last long and Ronon stormed out the transporter, his gun already in his hand. "Hey Linnie, what happened? Something wrong with you or John?" He threw a worried gaze at her when he reached her. "Thanks for coming so fast, Ronon and put that gun away, you won't need it. I'm fine, so far. It's about John. To make it short, he isn't our John." Ronon looked puzzled at her. "What do you mean?"

She heaved a deep sigh and opened the door of the appartement. "Come in and see for yourself. I don't know what happened last night, but somehow the wrong one landed here."

Caitlin stepped inside and Ronon followed her. The room was empty but they heard the shower running in the bathroom.

She told him the whole story in short words and Ronon listened attentively at her while his gaze wandered observantly through the room until he got caught at the throwing star, that still stuck in the wall. "I can't wait to see this bastard." He growled, pointing at the wall. "What is that?" Reaching out his hand, he pulled the weapon out the wall and goggled at the star in his hand before his eyes rest concerned on Caitlin. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did, I swear he is dead in a second."

Caitlin shook her head and a faint smile rushed over her face. "Slow down, big man. You won't kill anyone, okay? Although I appriciate your protection." She stepped closer and took the star out of Ronons hand. "He didn't hurt me, he was just cheeky and I…., well my nerves weren't the best at that moment and you know me by now, I just lost my temper, like always." Ronon chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "Come here Linnie. Damned, what a shitty fucking mess. You must feel just horrible. Mary is also on her way, so don't worry. " He stroke soothingly over her hair.

Caitlin pulled her arms around his waist and leant into him, savouring his warmth and comfort and his deep friendship. "That's great, I need her right now. You know, I just feel as if I'm on a rollercoaster the whole time. I really hope our John is alright." Caitlin mumbled and buried her face at his chest for a moment before she raised her head to heave a deep sigh. "Thanks Ronon, I really needed that. I love you, you big bear, you know that?" A thankful smile rushed over her face as she pulled out of his embrace and, rising on her tip toes, she brushed a kiss on his cheek.

"What a nice picture. I wonder if your husband knows that?" Ronon heard the mocking voice and pivoted around to dash forward in one go. In the blink of an eye, he'd Sheppard pinned against the wall, his hand clamped around his throat and his gun pointed into his face. "You bastard, just shut the fuck up or I'll shoot you right here and now." Sheppard glared into Ronons enraged face, gasping desperately for air because of his tight grip. But he wasn't willing to give in for a second.

"Then why don't you do it, Chewy? Come on, pull the trigger." He wrenched the words out of his constrained throat, his eyes glittering dangerously, challenging the Satedan. With a deep growl, Ronon tightened his grip when suddenly both heard a short sharp whiff in the air. "Ronon, stop it. Now! Let go, damned." Caitlin shouted loud while she threw the ninja star at them in one breath. Ronon let go of Sheppard and both stare at the star that stuck in the wall near their heads.

"Damned woman, stop throwing those things at me. I told you I hate that and who knows, next time you really hit me." Sheppard coughed, massaging his throat with one hand. "Then behave, both of you." Caitlin hissed and roamed closer, her eyes sparkle fierly at the men. "We have trouble enough here, so just stop playing King Kong, both of you, okay?" Glaring from one to the other, she switched her radio on and contacted Colonel Carter. Ronon just shrugged his shoulders and with a small grin on his face, he pulled the star out of the wall - again.

"If she'd wanted too, she'd hit you by the time, believe me. She is very good in this. I must know because I'm the one who'd teached her that." His grin widened while he backed off, just a tiny step to regard Sheppard from head to toe, very intensively. "Damned, that's creepy. You look like him, you sound like him, you're even as cheeky as him, but you aren't him." He shook his head in disbelief while he stow his gun back into the holster.

Sheppard flicked a small grin back. "Well, you surely act like my Ronon, in every way. Damned, my throat. Next time just be more gentle, will you?" He coughed again. Ronon glared at him. "Next time you're a dead man." He replied, sharply. "Oh, nice promise. But I won't make it easy for you, believe me." Sheppard bit back and the two men start to stare at each other, neither of them willing to give in.

"Okay, that's enough guys, just stop it and behave for a minute, alright?" Caitlin intervented while she switched off the phone. She laid one hand on Ronons arm and looked up to him. "Ronon, I spoke with Sam and I'll go now to see her. When I meet Mary I'll send her right to you. Sam wants a full check on him first. So you'll guide them to the infirmary and we'll meet later in the conference room, okay?" Ronon grumbled his agreement and nodded confirmly while he still held his gaze steady on Sheppard.

Caitlin shook her head while she turned towards the door. "And don't harm him, okay. Promise me that, Ronon." She threw a warning gaze at the Satedan and left the room, after she'd Ronons very reluctant approval. Sheppard leant relaxed back the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "So, tell me. Who's Mary?" He asked while he watched Ronon intensively, just in case. "She's a doctor and for you she is Dr. Dex, okay? You'll like her. She's a real sweetheart." Ronon chuckled and cast an amused glance at him.

Sheppard looked astonished at him, but before he could say anything, the door bell rang and Ronon opened. "Okay, my adorable husband, just tell me I'm still sleeping and dreaming because I just couldn't believe it when I met Linnie and she told me that." Sheppard heard a strong, low female voice. "No sorry honey, it's true. See for yourself." Ronon just shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Sheppard while Mary already rushed through the room. "Just strike me pink!" She called out when her gaze slid over John, sizing him from head to toe. "Hell, he really looks like John Sheppard."

Sheppard returned her scrutenizing gaze and had to admit that he liked what he saw. Damned, she looked good. A very curvaceous body and with her long black hair and her deep blue eyes and full lips, she surely was a real hottie. He bet she'd a hot temper too. Hell, they surely had classy women here, he thought and jamming his hands into the pockets of his pants, he bounced of the wall and moved slowly closer.

"That's because I am John Sheppard, sweetheart. Wow, things are certainly a bit different here. I wish we would have also such a nice doctor at my place." He answered and stopped in front of her, with a smug smile on his face. "Why don't we start the examination right here and now? I hardly can't wait to feel your hands on my body, honey." He taunted and his smile turned into a sardonic one. "Hey watch your words, man." Ronon growled, shot a fiercely glance at him and made a foray to step forward.

"And cheeky and mouthy as our Sheppard too." A broad grin spread over Marys face while she stopped Ronon with a short gesticulation of her hand. "Just calm down, Ronon. I can handle him, don't worry." She threw a short smile over her shoulder at her husband and blinked at him. "I know, you can." A broad smile flitted over Ronons face. He knew the sharp wit of his wife very well and he loved her for it, among other thousand things.

Mary returned her gaze on Sheppard and regarded him thoroughly. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure if you still so enthusiastic when I'm finished with you. The examination might turn out into a very rough one, you know?" She retorted and her blue eyes sparkle amused at him. "What if I tell you that I love it hard and rough? Does that surprise you?" Sheppard chuckled softly. He enjoyed this little banter very much. "No, not really. It just means I can pack out my whip and start the full program, right?" Mary prompted while her smile also turned into a sardonic one.

"Damned, talking about mouthy, huh? Hell, I like the women here. Beautiful and sharp-witted." Sheppard laughed loud and heartly. "First Caitlin, now you. I'm really curious what comes next." Mary stared at him and her face turned to serious. "Let me say just one thing, Sheppard. Leave Linnie alone. If you hurt her or lay hand on her, I swear to you I'll cut your head off." She groaned at him, her eyes glittering fierly at him. "And it won't be the head on your shoulders, I can promise you that." Without another word she turned over to Ronon who could hardly surpress his upcoming laughter. That was his beloved Mary, he just could kiss her for that great remark. "Come on let's go, my big man and make sure he won't get lost on our way to the infirmary."

John laughed even louder, although Ronon had him already in a tight grip, dragging him away. "Dr. Dex, I believe you that right away. I really start to like it here." Mary threw a short gaze over her shoulder at him while she pushed the button of the transporter. "Don't feel to comfortable here, Colonel because we intend to send your certainly crispy ass back as soon as possible."

She shot a cheeky smile at him as they stepped into the transporter. "Don't be offended, it's nothing against you in person, honey. But I'm desperately lost in our Sheppard and I'm not the only one. So no chance for you to make any points here." She blinked at him and closed the door. John burst out laughing and his deep laughter filled the air while they were on their way to the infirmary.

In the meanwhile Caitlin sat on Colonel Carters couch and filled her in, told her the whole story, but excluded a view parts like his impudened behaviour or the kiss and other things she thought it would be better to keep that private. When she ended, Carter shot a serious glance at her. "Well, that's not a new problem, but you're right it is a huge problem. We need Rodney to solve this out. And I hope he can solve it out very fast." She heaved a deep sigh and grabbed her radio.

But before she turned it on, she turned back to Caitlin. "Just one question, Caitlin. You do know you should have informed me right away. Why haven't you? I mean you didn't have ….you know?" Before Caitlin could answer her, she shook her head. "No of course not, you told me that you missed the scar. Sorry Caitlin. But still, to spend the whole night with a stranger? You've to admit, that sounds a bit weird." Caitlin took a deep breath to regain her control and closed briefly her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked straight into Carters eyes, with a steady and resolved gaze.

"I hadn't sex with him, if that's what's bothering you." She countered sharply and Carter could see that she'd already switch on her defense-modus. "Hey, I wasn't even thinking of that." She denied, holding her hands up in rejection. "Sure you were thinking just that and I bet the others will come up with the same idea. I'm really curious who'll have the guts to speak it out loud." Caitlin said, with a bitter tone in her voice and cast a resignated glance at Carter.

She rubbed with her hands over her face and a very small tired smile appeared on her face. "Look, I know I should have informed you right away, but I was just confused, totally overcharged in view of that crazy, insane situation, and….. somehow he wasn't a complete stranger. In fact they got a lot in you meet him you'll know what I mean." Caitlin looked at her and a lost smile played around her lips.

Carter pulled her arms around her and drew her closer to hug her. "Come here and let me give you a good hug, I bet you can need that right now. You must feel just terrible, Caitlin. And I truly apologize. So please, forget what I've said, it was really stupid." She said, with a soft voice, squeezing her tightly and a deep-drawn sigh left Caitlins throat as she felt the warmth and symphathy of her.

Sam stroke softly over Linnies hair and tapped with her finger under her chin to lift her head. "Okay, let's start to work this problem out, what do you think?" She announced in her own forceful way and gave Caitlin an encouraging smile as she switched on her radio. "Rodney? Here's Carter. We got a huge problem here. So, meeting in ten minutes in the conference room."

She rolled her eyes. "Damned Rodney, I really don't care if you haven't breakfast yet. Just be there in ten minutes. This isn't a friendly request, this is a direct order, McKay." Caitlin covered her mouth with one hand, muffling her laughter because Carters voice had become her sharp I-don't-discuss-this-with-you-Rodney-sound and she could imagine how grumpy he'd reacted on the other end of the line.

"Sometimes you just have to remind our super-genius who's the boss here." She grinned at Caitlin and stood up, grabbing her jacket. "Come on, let's go. I'm really curious about this other Sheppard by now." Caitlin also stood up and cast an amused glance at her. "You'll be surprised, believe me."

"Okay, what's so enormous urgent that I even haven't the time for a good breakfast. You know that this is the most important meal of the day, do you?" Rodney groused as soon as he entered the conference room and looked grumpy at the women. "McKay, just shut up, sit down and listen." Carter just cut him off and pointed at a chair. Before Rodney could start to complain again, the door opened and Mary and Ronan stepped in, with Sheppard in tow.

Carter cast a curious glance at him and shook her head in surprise. Damned, he really looked like, well, like John Sheppard. Sheppard stepped into the middle of the room, his usual cheeky smile on his face and looked around. "Morning everybody. You look so surprised Colonel Carter. It's a bit creepy, isn't it?"

He pointed with his head towards Ronon and Mary while his gaze wandered over to Caitlin. "Thanks for sending me such a nice doctor, Caitlin. But next time I prefer an examination without her husband, the caveman here as my caretaker. Even we'd a nice chat, right buddy?" He flicked a broad grin at Ronon, who scowled at him. "Don't call me buddy again, you hear me? Or you'll collect the next punch, you can bet on it." He grunted, sending an icely glare at Sheppard.

Caitlin discovered blood at the left corner of Johns mouth and jumped up, walking towards him for a closer look. "Ronon, don't you tell me you'd hit him. Was this really necessary?" She asked, casting a sharp sideglance at the Satedan and raised without thinking her hand, touching Johns face to check the injury. "Hey, he was a bit too cheeky, so I just showed him where to draw the line." Ronon defended himself, shrugging carelessly his shoulders.

"And then you've to punch him right into his face?" Caitlin shook her head while her fingers skim softly over the bleeding spot. "Thanks for your concern, Caitlin. I really appriciate that. Nice touch of you." John mentioned in reference to her fingers, skimming softly over his skin and flicked a pertly smile at her.

Immediately, Caitlin withdrew her hand and stepped back, glowering at him. "As I said already this morning, just drop dead John Sheppard." She answered sharply and turned around. "Come here honey. Let's just sit down and leave those testosterone-filled monkeys alone." Mary shot a sharp glance at Sheppard and her husband while she grabbed Caitlins arm and tugged at her, pulling her towards the table.

"Okay, when you all are finished with your strange morning talk, could anyone tell me what in hell is going on here and why I've to skip my breakfast?" Rodney snapped, staring from one to another. "You really got a big mouth, McKay, you know that?" Sheppard said to him, with a warning note in his voice and threw a keen look at him. "Don't you threaten me again. You did that last night already. Damned, what's the matter with you, John? Did the stone hit you that hard or what because this certainly isn't your normal behaviour." Rodney started to mutter, glaring a furious glance at him.

Sam hadn't said a word the whole time. She'd find it very interesting of watching them all, seeing their reactions and behaviour. But now there had come the point where she took over. "Okay folks. Now it's enough. Stop moaning, Rodney. I want everybody to sit down, now." Her commanding voice sounded through the room and everyone followed her unmistakable invitation.

After she'd explained the situation in her own calm way, everyone was silent for a few moments. Rodney peered over to Sheppard and began to speak first. "Damned, I should have noticed that already last night. Our John isn't such an asshole like this bonehead here." He snapped, scowling into Sheppards direction. John didn't say a word, but the sinisterly gaze he shot at McKay was enough to let Rodney cringe.

"Stop it Rodney, immediately. There is no need to become abusive. That's not our way at all, so just stick to the main point. Can you tell us what went wrong and can you fix it?" Carter reprimanded McKay sharply, sending him a warning gaze. Rodney swallowed hard due to that sharp reproof and sat straight up.

"Well, it's not that easy, you know?" He started, snipping typically with his fingers. "I mean, I've noticed a slight glitch in the system, shortly before Sheppards IDC came in. But of course I've to check all the protokolls of last night first before I can say what went wrong and then I have to….." A lot of scientistic gibberish followed until Sheppard simply interrupted him by slapping hard his hand on the table. Everyone shrugged and Ronon glared again fierly at him.

But John didn't pay any attention on the others, just throwing an impatient gaze at Rodney. "Fuck you McKay, just stop telling us all that bullshit and get to work, will you?" He shouted at him. Sam raised one eyebrow. "Hey Sheppard, just try to restrain yourself here and relax, okay?" She dunned him, in her own calm and decisively manner.

John glanced around, ruffling his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry guys, but as much as I enjoy your exquisite hospitality," he emphasized, and lifted his hand to touch the bruised corner of his mouth. "I really would prefer to return to my own cozy home as quick as possible. That isn't too much to ask for, isn't it?"

McKay scowled fierly as he pointed with his finger at Sheppard. "Hey, is he allowed to speak to me like that?" Caitlin leant over the table, glaring at McKay. "Yes, he is. Because that's one point I totally agree with him. So, don't annoy us with your unintelligible blah and just get to work Rodney, pronto! Bring me back my John Sheppard or I'll put the fear of death into you, you got it?" She snarled at him and flinched when suddenly Sheppard clapped enthusiastically his hands.

"That was a real great speech, sweetheart. I'm impressed." He grinned at Caitlin. "Oh, just shut up!" A chorus answered him while all eyes were focussed on him. "Huh, it seems I'm not making much friends here, right?" He threw his hands in the air. "Okay, I'll be quiet now. You won't hear another word of me, not one." He said teasingly with a big grin on his face, just to receive another couple of sharp glances.

"I really hope so." Carter remarked with a smirk, shaking her head about so much boldness. But somehow this cheeky behaviour was very familiar and she started to chuckle. The others stared at her in disbelief. "Sorry guys, but you're right Caitlin. They do have a lot in common. At least their bold behaviour." Over Caitlins face rushed a knowing smile and John glanced amused at Carter, who was hardly trying to get back to serious.

Clearing her throat, she sat straight up and looked at Mary. "Mary, you've checked him. Let me guess, he really is John Sheppard, right?" Mary nodded steadily while a slow smile played around her mouth. "Oh yes, there is no doubt. There is the one or other scar I miss, and a few are new for me. But his DNA speaks a clear voice. He isn't our John, but he really is Colonel John Sheppard, every cell of him right up to his big cheeky mouth." She flicked an amused gaze at him. "The question is, from what universe and time, and where is our Sheppard at the moment. At his place maybe? Wherever he is, I'll hope he is well and safe."

Everyone went quiet for a while and Caitlin felt all eyes focussed on her. Her gaze swept over the concerned faces of her friends and she forced a small smile on her face while her eyes fastened on Sheppards face. His gaze met hers and for a short moment she saw the same fear and anxiety in his eyes she felt at the moment before he covered his feelings again. "Don't worry, if he is in my place, they'll treat him well and they'll do anything to send him back." He flicked an encouraging smile at her.

"Well, maybe my Rodney could be tempted for a moment to keep him, if he is a nicer version of me. Mostly he isn't very fond of me, you know?" He chuckled, low under his breath. Caitlin had to smirk by this remark and the others as well. Only Rodney made a short sound of distress. "But you can be count on it that my Susan will kick his ass as hard as she can to get him working and Elizabeth will support her in that point too, believe me."

Suddenly all eyes were focussed on him, staring at him. "You still have an Elizabeth Weir in charge?" Caitlin asked quietly. Sheppard threw an uneasy glance around, noting the sudden depressing atmosphere and nodded slowly. "Yes, but you're obviously not." His gaze flipped over to Carter. "May I ask why not?" He asked causiously, with a soft tone in his voice.

Carter heaved a deep sigh before she answered him. "Because she's dead." She said, into the silence. "At least the Elizabeth Weir, we'd known." John looked puzzled at her. "What does that mean?" Colonel Carter shook slightly her head while she looked at him and a sad smile rushed over her face. "It's too complicated to explain it right now. It happened during a massive attack of the replicators a few months ago. She got so heavily wounded, John had to take command of Atlantis and when they couldn't stop their powerful weapon, he flew the city out into space." Her voice was quiet, but steady.

John shot a serious glance at her. "So you're on a whole other planet now." He stated. Carter nodded. "Yes, and since then I'm in command here because Elizabeth didn't survive, not the way you normally survive." Johns head went sharply up by that remark. Caitlin was as quiet as the rest the whole time. Seeing his confused look, she swallowed hard and started to talk. "It's really complicated, John. I'll explain it later to you if you want too." She said and hesitated a moment before she continued. "Do you….," she paused for a second and closed briefly her eyes. "Do you have a Carson Beckett as well?" Her voice was just a husky whisper.

"Yes, we've." Hearing Johns short answer, a sharp searing pain shot through her and went right into her heart. "Oh God, this must be a nightmare for him." Caitlin mumbled and covered her face with her hands. Mary laid one arm around her shoulder to soothe her. "Why? Don't tell me he is dead as well." John asked while he stared dismayed from one to another and a deep groan left his throat when he saw the silent confirming around him. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry to hear that. I really deem highly of Elizabeth and Carson, they're my friends and I can imagine how he must feel when he sees them again."

John wiped over his face and ruffled his hair. "But it's not only for him a nightmare, you know?" He remarked silently. Carter raised her head and looked steadily at him. "You're absolutely right, Colonel. We shouldn't forget that it had to be a nightmare for you as well. And to abandon this, I suggest we simply start to work." Her forceful manner brought everyone at the table back to business and they listened attentively at her while she gave her orders.

"Rodney, you give me an ingenious solution of this problem as soon as possible, take Radek if you need him." McKay rolled his eyes and made a face, but nodded acquiescently. "I suggest we keep this on the low for a while, what do you all think?" She threw a questioning gaze into the circle and nodded satisfied when they all approve. "Fine, Major Lorne can take over for a short while. No one won't be very surprised about that. They're used to the fact that John takes spontaneously a day or two off to spend more time with you Linnie when there is nothing urgent to do, right?"

She cast a short glance at Sheppard and drew her eyebrow together. "Of course you'll need a room, I have to think which one….," Caitlin looked up while she interrupted Carter. "He can stay in Johns old quarter, if you have nothing against it." Carter shot a serious glance at her, but after a moment's consideration she nodded in agreement. "Sure why not? In that case we know where he is." She dedicated her attention at Sheppard. "And I would prefer if you stick in there for the time you're here, you understand me?" Sheppard squinted his eyes as he stared at her. "So I'm a prisoner here?" He asked and a deep frown settled on his face.

"Not exactly. Let's say a guest under special supervision. That sounds much nicer, don't you think?" Carter replied, with a bright smile on her face, ignoring his grumpy protest completely. "Any other questions?" All shook their heads. "Okay, let's go. Rodney, get the work starting and as soon as you got something you let me know, okay?" Sam ordered and stood up. "I'm in my office, if anything happens."

With a last glance at Sheppard, she left the conference room. "Okay, I've to go to the infirmary, folks." Mary heaved a deep sigh and stood also up, but before she left the room, she turned over to Caitlin and laid her hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry honey, but you know Jenny isn't still back and I'm in charge for her. But if you need me, just call and I'll be there in a second, alright?" Caitlin flicked a short smile at her and nodded. "Thanks Mary, I'll do that. But I'm okay, believe me."

Mary squeezed her friend tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "And you behave yourself, okay?" She pointed at Sheppard and an impish glance krept into her eyes. "Just think of your head, sweetheart. You certainly won't loose this important and – I'll bet on it - very hardworking part of you, am I right?" A broad grin spread over her face. "And you'll win the bet, baby. Believe me, he thinks of nothing else, day and night." Sheppard retorted and returned her cheeky smile. "Oh, I believe you that right away." Mary chuckled softly.

Caitlin looked from one to another and shook slightly her head, with a soft smirk on her face. "I guess I really don't wanna know what you two are talking about." She tossed in, although she'd a good imagination about the meaning of her friends remark. Mary gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Nothing important, honey. Well at least not for me." She mentioned with another cheeky side glance at Sheppard. "I'm on my way now, just call if you need me, alright?"

Caitlin nodded and Mary gave her a last heartly squeeze before she turned over to Ronon, sitting next to Caitlin. "And you behave yourself too, my big man. No more punches okay?" She looked at him and smirked. "We won't sent them a damaged Sheppard back, right? Because we're a firm of good reputation, right again?"

Ronon flicked a short grin at his wife. "I'll try to restrain myself. That's all I can promise." Mary stroke softly over his broad chest and blinked at him. "That's enough for me. See you later, wild man." She beamed a bright smile at him and gave him a heartly slap on his shoulder before she turned around to sway her lush curves out of the room.

John looked after her, despite the dark gloomy look Ronon shot at him across the table, and Caitlin couldn't surpress a broad smile when she watched how his eyes slid eagerly over her tempting back. Rodney was the next who rose up from his chair. "Okay, no breakfast, just work. I love that, you know. It's a real pleasure to work like a slave." He muttered, while he grabbed his stuff under his arm. "But as I'm the genius here, it's no problem at all. Just give me two hours and you got your solution. Piece of a cake for me, you know." Rodney mentioned casually and cackled.

Everyone turned around, glaring at him. He looked up, raising one hand in the air. "Hey folks, you didn't really believe that, do you. It was a joke, alright?" Ronon rolled his eyes and made a distressed sound. Sheppard regarded him with half-closed eyes and gave him a mean smile. "Rodney, you see anyone laughing? You see me laughing? Well, I don't." John stood slowly up and walked towards McKay. "Didn't I tell you already last night, you're a real lousy joker, McKay?" He asked, with this special low tone in his voice that gave Rodney the creeps.

Shivering inside, he tried to stay cool and made a face at John. "Oh yes, I remember our nice conversation very well, Mr. I'm-really-pissed-off-today." He taunted, ignoring Johns gleaming eyes. Emboldened by the attendance of his friends, he really came in full flow. "I need a shower first, I'm in my quarter and don't you dare to disturb me." Lowering his voice, he imitated Sheppard and laughed at him.

"Rodney, I think it's enough now. Stop it." Caitlin got up, fastly and stepped close beside John. She'd watched him, noting his tensed jaw and his clenched fists and gave Rodney a warning gaze while she laid one hand on Johns arm, tugging at him. "Leave it for now John, please. Do it for my sake." She whispered softly at him. With a short look at her he obeyed and started to relax. Caitlin heaved a sigh of relief. "She is right, Rodney, stop it and do something meaningful, like start working for example." Ronon huffed while he stood up, noisily by rumbling the chair against the table.

Grumbling and grousing, McKay walked towards the door, but a sudden upcoming thought let him swirl around and he stared pensivily at Sheppard. "You'd said your quarter. But you haven't a quarter here, right? So where did you slept last night?" His gaze jumped over to Caitlin. "Linnie, I met you last night at the kitchen where you'd snatched a warm meal for John. But this isn't our John, so…..," he gasped for air and widened his eyes, glaring in disbelief at her. "Don't tell me you two spent the night together. I mean, you know what I mean…Arrgh!"

Hearing McKays last words, John startled up immediately to get his hand on Rodney, but Ronon was a lot more faster. He just jumped with a dash forward and punched McKay hard and fast against his chest. One hand tightly clasped around his throat, he just pinned him against the wall, his face a mask of fury. "How dare you, McKay? How dare you to insult Linnie with such an infamous insinuation. After all what these two had gone through, how could you just even think such filth, he? Tell me that, answer me, you stupid idiot." He growled at Rodney, with a wild fierly glance in his eyes.

McKay couldn't do anything but coughing under Ronons tight grip and Caitlin jumped forward, tugging vehemently at Ronons arm. "Ronon, stop it. He can't answer you, you're strangling him. Let him go, you hear me damned. Let him go." She shouted as she gave the Satedan a good hard punch or two.

With a short sideglance at Caitlin, Ronon took slowly his hand off Rodneys throat. "Damned Ronon, you're crazy or what? I wasn't implying anything. It was just a logical conclusion from me, a stupid one I've to admit, a very stupid one. Hey, not again…" He babbled, holding one hand against his throat and flinched when Ronon approached on him again.

"If you ever talk like that again, if I just hear the slightest hint, you'll end up in the infirmary. For months! I swear you." He hissed at him, with a wild glare and gave him a last hard shake. Looking into Ronons furious eyes, Rodney swallowed hard and his gaze wandered beseechingly over to Caitlin. "Linnie could you please whistle him back, please." He whimpered and flicked a strained smile at her.

Caitlin shook her head and laid one hand on Ronons arm."Leave it alone, Ronon." She said, mildly. "I really appriciate it that you defend my honour, you crazy Satedan." A warm smile rushed over her face as she looked up to him. "But you really must know by now, how often Rodney talks a lot of crap without thinking, right? So if you'd killed him everytime he did that, oh my." She chuckled softly and gave Ronon a soft nudge.

A small grin appeared on Ronons face and he started to relax. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know, I'm a bit touchy this morning. Guess why?" He turned his head and threw a sharp glance at Sheppard, who was surprisingly quiet and refraining the whole time. "Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault. I didn't woke up yesterday morning with the thought, hey John wouldn't it be real nice if you visit another universe today, just for the thrill." He objected and a loopsided grin spread over his face while he raised up his hands in defense.

"Who knows, sometimes the John Sheppards came up with the strangest ideas. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." Caitlin countered, with a faint smile. "But he's right, Ronon. He isn't our enemy, you know. He just had bad luck, that's all. So stop mocking at him, okay?" She requested, with a serious glance at Ronon and heaved a deep sigh. "Oh well, I guess we're all a bit touchy today. So why don't we just go for a nice long breakfast? I really need that right now. What do you think, guys?" She looked at the men, giving them a winning smile.

"Hey, that's a brilliant idea," Rodney beamed a bright smile at her. Caitlin cast a serious glance at him. "Not you, Rodney. Not until you apoligize for what you've said. You're a real nasty toad sometimes and I just feel the urgent need to slap and shake you then." Rodney looked compunctious at her. "Oh Crap, I know you're right and I'm really sorry, Linnie. I haven't meant it that way. You do know that most of the time my mouth is faster than my brain."

Caitlin flicked a small smile at him. "Oh yes, I know that. But I also know that the moment you'd say it you've meant it exactly that way, Rodney. Don't deny it. And you won't be the last one who'll think that. But…," she looped her arm with McKays. "…it's your lucky day because I'll forgive you generously, if you start to work this problem out and….." Rodneys smile widened just to fade right away when Caitlin pointed at Sheppard. "…if you apologize to him too, Rodney. Because I wasn't the only one who you'd accussed the adultery, right? He's also an innocent victim of your accusion." She prompted, giving him her sweetest smile.

Sheppard grinned from ear to ear and his eyes lightened up, were really sparkling with naked spite. "This man and innocent, you can't be serious." Rodney grumbled and looked sullenly at him. "But if you insist..". Caitlin nodded steadily. "Oh yes, I insist. Come on, Rodney. I don't hear anything." She teased him and gave him a push forward. Ronon turned his head aside to stifle his laughter.

"Okay, I apologize. I'm sorry, Sheppard. I'm really, really, truly sorry. Satiesfied now?" McKay snarled and jerked heavily when Sheppard raised his hand to clasp his shoulder. "McKay, Caitlin is right. It's really your lucky day because I'm in a real good mood right now, so apology accepted. But if I were you, I wouldn't count on that the next time, okay?" John patronized him with a broad grin on his face and gave him a good slap on the cheek. McKay shrunk back and his face screwed up as everyone around him just burst in laughing.

"Oh yes, make fun of me you all, as always. I'll start working right away and you can bet that I'll work day and night to get our Sheppard back." He muttered and grumbled and was almost out of the door when he turned again, glaring at Ronon. "Hey Ronon, you also owe me an apology, don't you think?" He teased the Satedan with a cheeky smile that fast disappeared when Ronon stepped towards him.

"Okay, forget it, it was a joke. Don't punch me again. I said it was a joke. Stop it. Ouch!" Rodney screamed and left fast the room with Ronon coming after him. Caitlin laughed heartly at that sight and looked at Sheppard who'd an amused smile on his face. "That's normal here, you know. I see that every day. So, now it's just you and me again, what do you think of a good long breakfast at a quiet place, Colonel Sheppard?"

Laughingly, John took a deep bow and offered her his arm. "I would account it an honour if I could have breakfast with you, Dr. Sheppard." He fooled around and beamed a bright smile at her. Chuckling softly, Caitlin laid her hand in the crook of his arm, her eyes bright with amusement. "So let's go and storm the messhall first." She called out. Before they left the room, John held her back. "And thanks Caitlin, for your support."

Caitlin smiled brightly at him. "Hey, your welcome. As I said, you aren't our enemy, right? Although I would have loved to kill you at least four times the several last hours." John threw an arch smile at her. "Oh only four times? Damned, I'm really in a bad shape, I guess. I'm far behind my usual schedule." Caitlin giggled and gave him a soft punch. "I knew it. All John Sheppards are real teaser, equal what universe."

John laughed heartly as they left the room, heading for the messhall. "I like it when you laugh, you know?" He suddenly mentioned. Caitlin cast a fast glance at him. "Thanks, that's nice to say of you. I love to laugh and my John can make me laughing in no time." A faint smile rushed over her face. "I love the teasing side of him. You obviously have this side too. You can make me also laughing, I hope you don't mind." She gave him another side glance.

They almost had reached the messhall and John had listened carefully at her. "No, why should I do that?" He asked, tilting his head while he watched her curiously from aside. "Considering the circumstances that my husband is lost and I'm laughing with the wrong one." Caitlin answered and shrugged her shoulders. "A lot of people will find that strange. But to be honest, if I don't do that, I only start to speculate again and that will drive me nuts, I know that for sure."

They enter the messhall and turn towards the breakfast-buffet. "Well, I don't find that strange at all, you know. I think that's just a healthy attitude. My motto is 'Make the Best of the Worst'. And it certainly won't bring you further if you melt in tears the whole day, right?" He gave her a bright smile while he grabbed a tablet to fill it. "You're right and you know what else? I find it real funny, that you even have the same motto, you know?" Caitlin laughed again and snatched also a tray when Sergeant Perry past them.

"Morning, Colonel Sheppard, great weather today, huh? Perfect for surfing right?" He greeted him with a big smile on his face. John frowned at him while he peered on Perrys shoulder for his rang. "Morning, Sergeant. Since when…." Caitlin stopped him with a short inconspicuous nudge in his side. "Good morning, Sergeant Perry. You're right, it's perfect surfing-weather today. We might do that later." She gave him a short wave and a bright smile before she turned towards the buffet again.

"Just be a bit more friendly and smile, John. The people aren't used to a fuddy-duddy Sheppard, you know? You're finished? Then let's go. I know a place where you aren't stick out like a sore thumb." She gave him a loopsided grin and tugged at him while she already turned towards the exit. "Hey, if I've to smile just a bit more, I'll have a charley horse in my face." He grumbled softly. "That means your John is a hell friendlier than me right?" Caitlin stepped into the transporter and pushed the button for the right level.

"You can say that, well unless you step on his toes which didn't take much sometimes. Then he can be very nasty up to very explosive." She smirked amused at him and leaving the transporter, walked down the floor. Sheppard followed her and his gaze wandered curiously around. "Where are we going?" He asked and almost bumped on her because Caitlin had stopped. "We're already here. This is let's say our very private, quiet spot where no one ever would dare to disturb us." She pointed at the door in front of them before she opened it.

Sheppard laughed heartly when he read the signs on the door. "What? _Sheppards Personal Training Ground! Absolute Private Property! Access forbidden under penalty of death!_ _Danger, High Voltage! _Wow, that's good." He was still laughing as he followed her out the terrace.

"Yes, it's hilarious, isn't it? A few of his soldiers have pinned the signs on the door. Mike Perry, the young man you've met earlier, is one of them. He is a real joker, you know." Caitlin chuckled softly and set the tray down on a small table before she placed herself on a comfortable chair. "That sounds that they really like him, right?" John asked interested.

A bright smile flitted over her face. "Oh yes, they like and respect him a lot, you even can say they admire him, although he charged a lot of them sometimes. But they know he stands a hundred percent behind his men and they can always count on him." Caitlin looked at him or rather looked at his back because John stood at the railing and stared out on the ocean. "I bet that counts for you too, am I right?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and put also his tray on the table just to saunter over the terrace. "Maybe, yes you can say that." He answered vaguely while his eyes wander curious around. "Nice place you got here. So quiet and secluded. I bet you can spend cozy, undisturbed hours here." When he opened one of the boxes, standing in a corner, a broad grin spread over his face. "Even an entire cozy night, am I right?" He remarked astutely while he inspected the blankets and cushions inside the box.

Caitlin shook her head and smirked. "You're impossible, you know that? Just sit down and enjoy your breakfast, Colonel." She ordered him friendly, pointing on the other chair. John returned her smirk. "You don't have to answer me. I know I'm right." He sat down and started to eat. Suddenly he looked up, with a surprised face.

"Hell woman, you give me the creeps, you know that?" He chuckled softly. "What? What does that mean?" She asked astonished and her eyebrow shot up. "You ordered me to sit down and eat and hell, I just noticed I really have done that. Oh boy, that's a real bad sign. From now on, it's going downhill with me." He shook his head, still laughing.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you, John Sheppard." Cailtin laughed heartly and gave him a soft nudge on his shoulder. "So you're trying to tell me that you're never obey when your Susan orders you something?" John shot an amused glance at her while he grabbed his coffee. "No, never ever. Because I'm the one who gives the orders and she obeys, uncomplainingly of course." He answered with such a smug tone in his voice, Caitlin bit on her lowerlip to surpress a broad smile.

Holding her gaze steady on the ocean, she desperately tried to make a stern face. "Oh yes, sure." She murmured, but her voice sounded so markedly stodgy, his hand with the coffee mug slumped with a loud plopp back on the tray while his head flipped fastly towards her. "Why I have the feeling that you don't believe me?" He gnarled and watched her furtively, with half-closed eyes.

Running both hands through her long hair, she flicked a short gaze at him. John noticed the mocking glance in her eyes and he also saw the corners of her mouth twitching, as she answered him. "Hey, I believe you, every word of you. And I'd said 'yes, sure', remember?" Caitlin replied, but somehow the words came out her mouth in such a funny squeezy way that he just grumbled a short "Liar!" at her while he picked a cherry from the tray to throw it against her head.

But the fruit failed its target and disappeared over the railing into the deep ocean. Caitlin started to giggle and when she saw his grumpy face, the giggling turned into a heartly laugh. "Close, but no cigar!" She mocked, sticking his tongue out against him. "Just leave the throwing things to me, I'm an expert in that as you know by now." She gasped for breath and ducked quickly her head because he threw a handful cherries at her now. "Damned woman, you're a little minx, you know that?" He growled indulgently.

Caitlin raised slowly her head and while she looked at him, her smile faded away and a sheen of tears appeared in her eyes. "Don't you call me so, okay?" She whispered huskily and, avoiding his gaze, she started to pick a few cherries from her lap and laid them back on the tray, very earnestly one by one.

John bobbed and watched her intensively for a few moments. With a short grunt, he snatched a cherry from the tray to eat it this time and, twirling the left-over stem between his fingers, he turned his head and just spit the pit in her direction. "Ouch!" Caitlins head came up sharply. "You're nuts, you moron?" she hissed and glared fierly at him while she rubbed with her fingers over the spot on her head, where he'd hit her.

"You see that stem here?" John asked casually and looked thoroughly on the twirling stem in his hand, totally ignoring her rage. "Yes, why?" She answered, grumpy and narrowed her eyes, pondering what he was up to. "You know what? My wonderful sweet _Suzie Q_….," he strongly accentuated Susans nickname. "….can make a knot in this stem, just with her tongue. That's what I call real true glibness." With a broad grin on his face he held up his hand with the twirling stem and threw a challenging gaze at her, his eyes dancing.

A small smile flirted with her mouth. "Is that so?" Caitlin returned his challenging gaze and her eyes started to gleam joyfully as she snatched the stem out of his hand and put it in her mouth. He watched her amused yet he didn't have to wait long. With a knowing smile she grabbed his hand, palm upturned and spit the stem out, with a neat and tidy knot in the middle. "A Voila`! Satisfied?" She chuckled softly.

John looked at the knotted stem in his palm and a bold smile flitted over his face. "I see you speak perfectly french too." He remarked, cheekily. Caitlin laughed, threw a cherry at him and hit him right between his eyes. "Could be, sometimes. But only with one special person." She smirked. A loud heartly laughter left his throat. "Let me guess, the one who calls you his little minx, right?" Caitlin nodded slightly and the smirk turned into a tender smile while a dreamy glance krept in her eyes.

"You'll get him back, I'm certain of it." John said softly and bowed his head, regarding thoroughly the cherry, he rolled with his finger over the tray. "And I'm certain that you'll come back to your Suzie Q. and your son. You must miss them very much. But Rodney will work it out, believe me." She replied gently and a slow smile broke out on her face while she watched him, noting his uneasiness. This surely became too personal again for a John Sheppard, she thought amused.

"Yes, you're probertly right." He shrugged casually and ruffled his hair before he lifted his head to look at her. "And you hit me again, you witch." He pretended to frown. "Damned I told you stop throwing things at me." With a smooth motion he aimed the cherry back at her. "And strike, yes!" John jubilated with a broad smile, throwing his hands in the air. "Very funny, John Sheppard, very funny." Caitlin made a face at him while her hand disappeared into the neckline of her blouse to pick the cherry out.

"Hey, that was a perfect hit, you've to admit that." Leaning forward, he propped one arm on the table to rest his chin on his hand and watched her fishing for the cherry. "You need help? I volunteer." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Don't you even think about it." She laughed and smashed the cherry on the tray. "But thanks, for everything." He didn't answer, instead, shrugged his shoulders again and grabbed the full mug to take a sip coffee.

When he swallowed, his face screwed up. "Gosh! The same hot bitter dishwater like at my home. Some things are never change, equal were you're." Caitlin laughed softly about his face. "Atlantis isn't famous because of it's fantastic coffee, that's for sure. But somehow you get used to it, right?" John agreed laughingly and the next minutes they just sat there quietly, enjoying their breakfast and the quiet and peace surrounding them.

Finished with hers, Caitlin leant her head back against the chair and stretched her face towards the sun. Her eyes were closed and one hand laid relaxed on the armrest while the other hand rested on her belly, caressing him with slight strokes. The sun put a soft gleam on her flawless satin skin and revealed some fine red streaks, shimmering between the chestnut brown of her long silken hair. John watched her from aside.

_Hell, she's really a very attractive woman,_ he thought while his gaze broke away from her sinful mouth with the full red lips, she'd slightly parted in invitation and slid further over her tempting long throat down to her full soft breasts to linger there. His eyes started to gleam when he watched the soft rise and fall of her chest, with every breath she took and a slow smile appeared on his face, played around his sensual mouth while his tongue flicked out shortly to moisten his lips. She wasn't wearing anything exciting or sexy right now, just a boringly normal blouse and the usual pants the doctors in Atlantis were wearing.

But even in those boring ordinary clothes she looked very tempting and delicious. When Caitlin moved slightly, the cleavage of her blouse gaped open, just a bit and he could catch a good glimpse of her well-formed breasts, shimmering through the thin lacy thing she called bra. John angled his head to get a better view and his smile deepened, became more devilish while his eyes darken into a deep green, glaring hungry at the delicious sight.

Oh yes, well-formed indeed, full and round like it should be, her skin soft and creamy and the rest, just perfect as well, he thought by recalling the early morning bath-scene and felt his stomach tightened and his groin hardened in instant reaction. Cursing under his breath, he shifted slightly to sit more comfortable.

"Something wrong? Are your pants getting too tight or what?" Hearing her teasing voice, his gaze flipped immediately back to her face just to look in her sparkling deep green eyes, filled with malicious joy. "Then I suggest you turn your surely amazing but very restless eyes out to the sea. Watching the ocean can be very relaxing and soothing, you know." Caitlin taunted him and bent forward. John shot a wily glance at her. "What makes you think I need to relax?" He asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"Just an idea of me. It might cool you down a bit because you look a bit tensed and …heated." Leaning her arms on the table, she rested her chin in her hand and deliberately moistened her lips while her eyes were laughing at him, sparkling with naked spite. "And what if I don't want to cool down? What's then? I'm just curious." John also bent forward, so far, his face was just inches away from hers and stroke with his forefinger softly over her lower lip while his hazel green eyes sparkle fierly at her, challenging her.

"Then you should better seek a quiet place to loosen some… steam because I certainly won't help you with this problem, Colonel Sheppard." She whispered softly and a dangerous glint flared up in her eyes, only briefly before she bit shortly, but heartly into his finger. "Ouch!" John flinched and shook his hand. "You crazy witch, you bit me. Fuck you Caitlin, you're out of your mind or what? God damned!" He shouted, his voice a deep growl and sent a fierce scowl at her, his eyes glittering with anger.

But Caitlin didn't look at all impressed by his outburst. "And, feeling cooler now?" She asked and couldn't surpress her upcoming laughter. "At least you'd your fun, huh?" He snarled and pouted his lips while he shot another dark glance at her. Seeing this, her laughter increased. "Oh, now the big boy is deeply offended, look at that sweet pout." Caitlin mocked him and wiped a tear off her face while her entire body was shaking with laughter.

"You!" John leapt of the chair, his eyes glowing darkly, and bent over her, towering her with his strong male body. "You're playing with fire, woman. You're a cheeky thing and I should spank your ass for this, you know?" He menaced her and tapped his forefinger against the tip of her nose just to withdraw him quickly when he heard her teeth clacking.

"Tell me something new, wild man because that are exactly the same lines I hear from my husband more than once." Caitlin prompted, with a broad cheeky grin on her face. Straightening himself, he threw his head back and just burst out laughing. The sound of his deep and full laughter filled the air and got carried away by the wind, so that half of the city heard him laughing.

Gasping for air, John slumped back in his chair and threw an amused glance at her. "Damned, you surely can drive a man up the wall in one go, like my Susan. And you're a cheeky thing, you know that? You were always like that or you met someone with bad influence, huh? Like your good friend Mary for example. I really like her style, hell yes."

He flicked a small grin at her and grabbed a glass orange juice from the tray. Caitlin chuckled softly. "First of all, you started it. Don't deny it. Who was the one who'd stripped my clothes off me with his eyes, he? Very cheeky, Colonel Sheppard." His grin widened while his eyes sparkle joyfully. "Hey, I'm really not responsible for it! That's my nature." He answered, not in the least abashed that she'd caught him.

"Oh yes, good point, somehow that sounds so familiar to me." Caitlin emphasized and shook slightly her head while her eyes slid over him, noting his wild dark hair, his irresistible smile and his gorgeous bright eyes, shimmering in a warm green right now. A warm smile rushed over her face at his sight. "And about my cheekiness. I always had a quick tongue, but not like that. Let's say a certain Colonel John Sheppard was a real good mentor over the last years. And yes, Mary with her very unique style had definitley contributed her mite too."

John smiled by her words and shook his head while he peered over to her. "Hell, I bet she does. And she is really married with Ronon Dex? Damned, my Ronon could use someone like her as well, he would like it." A soft chuckle left his throat, but she could see slight shadows creeping up in his eyes, just for a short moment. Noting that she was watching him, his eyes shift away while he shoved both hands through his hair, leaving them more rumpled and distraught than before.

Caitlin looked at his dishevelled, wild hair and her lips started to tremble heavily yet she managed it somehow to choke her upcoming laughter, and coughed slightly before she answered him."Yes, they're really married, over four months by now and they're a wonderful couple, they fit perfectly. Mary is very special to me, you know." A warm smile lightened up her face and krept into her eyes by thinking of her friend. "She is the best friend I'd ever had, I love her very much. Well, and Ronon is Johns best friend. He would go to hell and back for him if that's necessary and John as well for him."

John was silent for a few moments and just stared out the sea, his gaze earnest and thoughtful. Caitlin felt his wistful mood and remained silence, giving him time for his own thoughts and feelings. "I've noticed the strong friendship between you all. I like that, I like that very much. We've that too, you know." He commented and his voice was calm and low and a bit rough as he regarded very thoroughly his entwined hands.

This time, Caitlin allowed herself a moment of silence. She watched him from aside. He looked lost and lonely and very vulnerable at the moment. She knew that look very well - too well - and felt the urgent need to soothe him while her heart ached - for both of them, for the John sitting at her table and for her John, far away from her.

Just barely she surpressed the strong desire of spending him some warmth and comfort by just reaching out her hand for a caressing stroke over his shadowed jaw or his rebellious hair. Caitlin knew he wouldn't approve it at all, would reject it vehemently, would yet react with anger and rage because she assumed that he hated it just as much as her John did when someone else, possibely even his wife, saw his other, his vulnerable and desperate side of him.

So instead of that, she also turned her gaze out the sea and replied to his note, with a warm and gentle voice. "Yes, it's wonderful to have good friends. Ronon and Mary are our closest, they're practically our family here. But you also can count Teyla and Rodney to one of our closest friends, and Jennifer Keller of course. She's is also a good friend and Rodneys big love." She smiled slightly when she heard the funny noise he made and shot a short glance at him. Her smile widened by the look of his really priceless face. He stared at her as if she'd asserted that McKay had two heads and six arms.

"What? McKay has a girl friend? Really? Oh my God, things are really different here." John shook heavily his head in disbelief and laughed aloud. "Yes, we were surprised too, believe me. He isn't exactly what you call a ladykiller, right?" Caitlin smirked at him. "But Jen is obviously a brain groupie, we always make fun of her about that. Well, sometimes it's a crazy world, isn't it?"

John smiled broadly at her and stood up, walking towards the railing. "You can say that. So you also got a Teyla here. I was wondering since I haven't seen her until now." He remarked and turned around, leaning his back against the railing while he threw a curious gaze at her. "Yes we've. She isn't here at the moment, she is with Jenny, Dr. Keller off world. It's a hard time for her at the moment because her entire folk vanished like that and we don't know what happened. There is no track of them, not the slightest hint."

John drew his eyebrows together when she mentioned that and crossed his arms over his chest. "That sounds weird, very weird. And this Dr. Keller is the head of the infirmary now after your Carson died, right?" Caitlin just nodded confirmingly while a sad look shadowed her eyes.

"I would like to hear what happened to him and to Elizabeth, if that isn't too much for you." He asked quietly, resting his wonderful green eyes pensively on Caitlin. Heaving a deep-drawn sigh, she sat straight up and for a minute or two, she stared down on the tray in front of her before she lifted her head to look at him, with a faint smile and a wistful gaze. "It's okay for me. It's still not that easy, but I'll tell you." She answered and started to tell him everything what happened, with a most steady and calm voice.

After she'd ended, John sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders. "It must have been a hard time for all of you and as I said earlier, I feel very sorry for you. I can't imagine my Atlantis without them." Caitlin rose up and walked towards him, her hands clasped tightly the railing while her gaze slid thoughtfully over the ocean.

"Oh yes, it was very hard to lose two close friends in such a short time, and for the one or other here it wasn't only hard, it was so terrible that it almost brought him very near the breaking point." She whispered breathy and flicked a short side glance at him to check his reaction. She hadn't mentioned a name but she was sure he knew exactly who she'd meant.

John nodded slightly and the look he gave her, was answer enough for her. Leaning his elbows on the railing, he just stood there silently, his head bent down and his hands clasped around his neck. He really couldn't imagine his Atlantis without those two, not even wanted to imagine that and he sympathized with the other Sheppard and with his strong beautiful wife, standing next to him. "You must have gone through hell in this time." He replied and turned slightly his head to watch her from the corners of his eyes.

Caitlin had also stood there with her head down. Lifting him now, she turned her face towards him to meet his gaze and he could see all the pain and hurt, she'd gone through when she'd suffered with her husband in that time, mirrored in her fascinating eyes - and her unconditional deep love for him.

"No, he was the one who went through hell in this time, more than once. I was only his silent guardian, watching over him because the John Sheppards of this or other worlds are always taking too much, you know. So someone has to take care that they won't destroy themselves, right?" She answered quietly.

Her gaze still locked with his, she was boring her clear green eyes into him. John felt torn and vulnerable under her wise, piercing look, had really the feeling she could look deep down inside him right now and with a slight cough, he teared his gaze away from these soul-stripping eyes and looked back onto the smooth sea. Caitlin felt his uneasiness and discomfort, and with a slight smirk she bounced of the railing and started to clear the table, giving him time to gather himself.

'_Hell, this woman had the same wise, all-knowing look in her repertoire like my Susan,'_ he thought and his mind wandered to his strong wonderful wife. A slow smile appeared on his face while his eyes became a soft glance. _'Oh Suzie Q., I miss you very much, honey. But it's really funny you know, that you and Caitlin are so much of a muchness,'_ he spoke with her, in a quiet dialogue and his smile deepened_. 'Damned you other John Sheppard, it seemed that at least we both had have a knack to choose the right women. We're surely a hell of a lucky guy, buddy.'_

John ruffled his hair and shrugged out of his thoughts when he heard her voice behind him. "Okay, I would say we go back and I show you Johns old room. I bet it's on the same floor like in your Atlantis, but who knows. What do you think?" Caitlin suggested, fresh and forceful and cast a checking glance at him.

With a soft sigh, he slowly rose up and turned around. He roamed closer to help her with the trays. "Oh, wait a minute, I'll check fast my agenda. Yep, you got luck, girl. I got plenty of time since I've obviously the whole day off." He joked and grimaced at her, with a loopsided grin on his face.

With a soft chuckle she wanted to snatch her tray, but he'd already taken both, so instead, she opened the door and together they walk down the floor. "Another one who hates it to just sit around and do nothing, right?" She stated with a small grin. "So what do you do on your free days, besides spending time with your family?" Caitlin asked curiously while they step out the transporter.

John shot an amused glance at her while he put the used trays on a shelf, standing next the entrée of the messhall before they continue their way to the common military quarters.

"It depense, golfing, swimming, surfing, playing computer games with friends. Sounds familiar or not?" He answered and flicked a short smile at her.

Caitlin laughed softly and shook slightly her head. "Oh yes, very familiar. Computer games, huh? Yes, I've noticed that you love games." She gave him a cheeky smile. "And when I count the cherry and the bite…," her smile widened to a big grin. "….I'll be in the lead with let's think 5 : 3, right? So, looks like I win the game." She teased him laughingly and thumbed her nose at him.

John made such a funny face at her that she'd to laugh even more. "No, because you forgot my cherry-hit." He grumbled softly and Caitlin giggled heavily as they walk down the floor, almost in the reach of Johns old quarter. "Tee-hee, but then I'm still in the lead, right?" She stated with a mocking tone in her voice and laughed heartly when he made a long face.

"Huh, another one who hates it to lose. John Sheppard, beaten by a woman, oh what a shame. That must be a nasty shock for your manly man pride, am I right?" She teased him even more while she swirled around, walking backwards now with light dancing steps and looked right into his grumpy face, her eyes sparkling gleefully at him.

John felt his temper rising by every single word of her and his hazel green eyes darkened dangerously into a dark fierly green as he shot her a sharp glance. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, bracing his hands on each side of her head. The air hitched in her lungs by his smooth fast action and Caitlin stiffened for a moment as her heart made a funny jump.

Slowly, she let out her breath, looked up and her pulse rose up in no time, her heart beated faster. His face just a mere away from hers, he glared at her - his eyes were gleaming, glowing at her, dark and wild and passionate. She knew that untamed fiercely look only too well and a soft shudder went through her entire body while she stood there motionless, caught between him and the wall, her hands pressed tight against his chest in defense.

John moved even closer, crowding her with his hard male body, leaving her barely room to breath and Caitlin could feel the enormous heat his body radiated, could feel the play of every strong muscle in his broad chest under the palm of her hands while he pressed his hard frame tight against her small body and she shivered slightly. She couldn't name the emotion that passed through her in that moment, but it sped her pulse even more and made the room feel sapped of all its air.

"You're playing with fire again, my sweet mocking bird." His mouth curved into a harsh smile. Slowly, he bent his head down until his mouth was near her ear. "What would you do if I kiss you again? Like I did yesterday. Right here, in the middle of the floor, in front of everybody. Would you fight me then? I hope so, I love wild cats, you know?"

Caitlin heard the soft rasp of his voice, felt his warm breath fanning her neck as his clean masculin scent surrounded her and a pleasant knot of warmth begin to pool in her belly, turning into heat, spreading slowly through her entire body.

She wanted to back off, stemmed her hands hard against his chest and pressed her back tighter against the wall in the desperate trial to bring some space between them, but there was no space left and anger rose up inside her - anger about his impudent behaviour, his talent to threw her off balance just like that and anger about herself, that her own body was betraying her and she was uncapable to control it.

Caitlin took a deep breath and her chin came up, her voice filled with restrained rage as she started to speak. "Is that your own special way to argue with women, when you're getting out of words, Colonel Sheppard?" She whispered sharply back, between clenched teeth. "But go ahead! Be my guest and try your luck if you want to lose a good piece of your tongue." John heard the fury in her voice, felt her body trembling with rage and anger and a feel of satisfaction rushed through him – and hunger as well as lust because he noticed that his pants became surely but slowly very tight. He backed off, just a little bit and raised his head to look at her.

Hell, she was really sweet when she was seething with rage like she did right now. Her eyes were fairly shooting sparks at him. She looked wild and passionate, so unpredictable that he was really tempted, only for a moment, to stir up her wrath a bit more, to really kiss her - just to see what happened, just for his own amusement, but he didn't. John came away at once, and smiled at her - a big smug confident smile.

"You're just impossible, you know that? You're dominant and cheeky and hell knows what else." Caitlin muttered loud with a short glance on the heavy bulge in front of his pants and gave him a good hard punch against his chest before she rushed past him down the floor, still cursing under her breath. With a loud heartly laugh he followed her and when he caught her up, he shot an amused side glance at her. "Huh wild cat, aren't you afraid of the gossip that will go around?" He asked her teasingly, regarding to the group of people who just passed them.

Caitlin flicked a short glance at them, saw the broad smile on their faces and shrugged smilingly her shoulders while she opened the door of Johns quarter. "No, they're used to my outbursts, that's why they're smiling. They know that John drives me at least once a day up the wall." She replied with a soft chuckle and turned around, tapping with one finger against his chest. "If you'd kissed me in public, now that had given them really something to talk about because that's a very extremly rare happening indeed."

John gave her one of his irresistible, cheeky smiles. "Thanks for the hint, I might do that next time." He teased her again and jumped fast aside to avoid her next punch. "Don't you dare, John Sheppard, you might get hurt." Caitlin threw a warning gaze at him, even she knew that this didn't impress him at all. "Oh, I love it dangerous, you know?" He grinned at her while his gaze wandered curiously through the room. "Hey, this looks almost like my room back home, he even has the same Johnny Cash-picture."

His gaze swept over the golf clubs, the surfing board and got stuck on the two remote-controlled choppers, standing on a shelf. With a short whistle he stepped closer, tapping with his finger against the rotor blades. "But I surely haven't this. It looks like fun." He said and turned his head to look at her. Caitlin saw the joyful sparks, flaring up in his gorgeous eyes and that boyish smile, curving around his sensual mouth and chuckled softly by that sight, that looked again so darn familiar to her.

"Don't you even think of it, you hear me? If you damage it, John will bite your head off." She laughed softly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stepped towards her, grinning from ear to ear. "No, he won't because I'll be not here when everything went well, right? Means, he'll bite your head off, sweetie." She shook amused her head and turned around. "Hell, you're right. I'll just leave you alone now, I need some rest to be honest. So just keep in mind what Colonel Carter told you. Stay here in your room." Caitlin reminded him, knowing exactly that he wouldn't.

But she didn't care much about it at the moment. She just felt tired and powerless, not to mention that his presence obviously caused her more trouble than she'd thought it would. She really needed some time for her own and sleep, a lot of it. Not only her body was yearning for some rest, but her mind as well and all she wanted to do right now was just crawling in her cozy bed for a long sleep, otherwise she was afraid she would start to see pink elephants in not time.

Caitlin was halfway out the door when she heard him calling after her, mockingly. "That's a good idea Caitlin, I wish you a good sleep and regain your strength, because I hate to play with weak contraries, you know." Turning towards him, she made a face at him, giving him an annoyed look at the same time.

John flicked a broad grin at her. "Oh, about games, I would say I snatched another point earlier on the floor, so we're equal now, right? It's just a matter of time when I break that tie. You can't win against me, impossible." Caitlin just stared at him for a moment but then a slow smile appeared on her face and she sauntered slowly back to him.

"You two really have a lot in common, you know that? Can't stand getting teased and can't stand losing, right?" Her smile widened and her eyes start to gleam impishly again. "John Sheppard, I've beaten you with half of my normal strength until now. So beware with what I might come up when I've my full power. If I were you, I would be a bit concerned, don't you think?" She mocked him back and gave him her sweetest smile before she turned to leave the room for real this time.

John looked after her and the broadest grin he'd appeared on his face. "John, this sounds like you can expect a lot of unbridled fun while you're here. Oh, I love it." He looked like the cat who just ate the canary and whistled cheerfully as he turned around, walking straight towards the shelf, and his eyes start to sparkle again by the sight of the choppers.

"Look at this wonderful picture, honey. Doesn't it look just great?" Mary beamed a bright smile at Caitlin while she pushed the button for a freeze image and a print. "And everything is just fine Linnie, like it should be. I'm very, very satisfied." Grabbing a few paper tissues, she wiped the coupling gel off Caitlins belly and, tossing the tissues in a trash can, she turned towards her friend, who was still gazing at the picture on the monitor.

A faint smile played around her lips and a soft glance krept in her eyes as she finally teared her gaze from the monitor to sat up straight, closing with a bit trouble the zipper of her pants, but had to leave the button open. Well, it wouldn't take long and she wasn't able to wear her normal clothes anymore, and a happy smile rushed over her face at that delightful prospect. Dear God, she was so looking forward to get real round and fat. Her smile got broader while she pulled her long shirt down and over the pants. "Thanks Mary, it really looks wonderful, does it?" Her eyes glanced even more when Mary gave her the photo-print and her fingers brushed gently over the surface of the picture while her gaze slid over the so clear recognizable contours of the baby and her smile deepened into a warm and tender one.

Between all the fuss and stress and anxiety about the switched Sheppards, she'd almost forgotten that she'd an appointment for a preventive check-up until Mary had bleeped her in the late afternoon. Caitlin swung her legs from the couch, still staring at the ultrasonogram in her hand and a deep-drawn sigh left her throat.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mary sat down next to her friend and laid one arm around her shoulder, squeezing her softly. She knew about Caitlins first miscarriage and tried to becalm her. "You don't have to worry about anything, Linnie. Like I said, everything is just perfect." Caitlin couldn't take her eyes of the photograph. Thanks to the great technology they got here in Atlantis, she really could recognize every single detail of the baby – her little hands and feet, her little face, even if she smiled or not – it was so fascinating and just wonderful.

This was their daughter – his daughter - and that was the point where she felt unavoidable tears welling up inside her. John had been looking so forward to this date today. He was so excited to see his child, was teasing her all the while that he'll be right with his guess that it will be a girl, another little minx for him. And now he wasn't here to see their baby, to share the moment with her. Her eyes got all watery and tears were rolling.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just…" Caitlin started to choke and sob. "God damned, look at me, I'm a real wuss. I don't even wanna cry. And I'm really happy that everything is in order. It's just, I miss him so much, Mary and I wish he would be here right now." She wiped a few tears off her face, with shaky hands, in the desperate try to control herself, but it didn't help much. New tears just sprang out her eyes like a fontain, uncontrollable and ran down her cheeks as it burst all out of her at once and her entire body was shaking while she just gave her feelings full scope.

"Oh come here, sweetie. Just cry and let it all out, hun. That's the best you can do, you know." Mary pulled both arms around her and rocked her softly back and forth. "But you'll see, everything will be coming out just fine. I'm hundred percent sure of it, Linnie." She whispered softly and tightened her arms around her, holding her very close while her hands stroked in a soft caress over her hair and down her back.

Caitlin curled her arms around Mary, leant her head against her shoulder and just let her friend take care of her until most of the pressure was gone and she slowly but surely calmed down. "Feeling a bit better now, hun?" Mary asked quietly and Caitlin nodded slightly.

"Thanks a lot Mary, you're my best friend and I love you very much," She whispered and squeezed her closest friend very tight before she pulled out of her embrace, still a bit sniffing.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, sweetheart. We've to support each other." Mary answered softly, with an encouraging smile on her face and gave Caitlin a paper tissue. "You're my dearest closest friend, Linnie." Her hand came up to tug a strand of hair behind Caitlins ear. "I love you very much and your sweetheart of a teaser too." She chuckled softly and her eyes lightened up.

"I really need the little squarrels with him, you know, they just make my day. So, you better do well to swing your crunchy butt back here very soon, John Sheppard. You hear me?" Mary fooled around and blinked at Caitlin, who couldn't do other than start to laugh. "Now, that looks much better to me, honey. Keep it that way." She smirked and gave Linnie a kiss on the cheek before she stood up. "Okay, all I need now is a little blood from you and you're finished for today."

Grasping the stuff she needed, she turned back to the couch and took the blood sample from Caitlin, who watched her friend thoroughly. "How is Ronon taking it?" She asked softly, knowing that the Satedan showed his feelings in public just as little as John did. Mary shrugged her shoulders while she withdrew the needle out of Caitlins arm just to apply pressure on the injection site.

"He didn't say much, you know him. But it's nagging on him. I can see it and I can feel it. He sits literally on a powder keg, believe me." She answered, drew her eyebrows together and a sharp wrinkle appeared on her forehead. Applying a small strip on Caitlins arm, she turned around to put the blood samples aside and, crossing her arms over her chest, she leant back against the desk behind her.

"I guess the worst part or better said one of the worst parts is that he can't do anything. I mean tell him he'd to save John out of the hands of a hundred wraith by his own, no problem. He'll be out of here like lightning to jump with joy in the battle. But this…," Mary heaved a deep sigh and stroked her hair back. "Just sitting around and wait until Rodney finds something, that's nothing for my big man, believe me. That drives him crazy and to see the other John Sheppard doesn't really make things better for him, you know."

Caitlin slid from the couch and went over to her friend to hug her tight. "I already thought it will be hard for him. John is his best friend." She heaved also a deep sigh and both women just stood there for a while, hugging each other. "After what they'd gone through together by now, he's more than his best friend, Linnie. John and you, you two are our family, Ronons and mine. We love you very much, you know." Mary said, quietly and Caitlin saw a few tears shimmering in Marys eyes.

She stroke softly over her cheek. "I know and John knows it too, love, and we feel just the same. Hey, don't cry honey, now I stopped with it." She said, with a faint smile on her face and wiped some tears off Marys face. "Oh damned John Sheppard, now look what you've done with me, turning me into a whiny wimp. Hell, I'm more than glad to see his cheeky smile and hear his teasing voice again." She sniffed and leant her head shortly against Caitlins before she straightened herself, breathing in deeply.

"Okay, that's definitely enough whining. We're strong women, right? So, wailing time is over. Come on, hun. We go to the messhall and grab us a fine big piece of cake, best a chocolate cake to drown our sorrows. What do you think, huh?" She gave her friend a cheery smile. Caitlin nodded steadily while she returned her smile. "You're darn right, Mary. We've gone through much worse stuff before so we'll manage this desaster too. Let's go and shovel some healthy food inside us."

They left the infirmary and stepped in the next transporter. "So, where is Ronon right now?" Caitlin cast a questioning look at her friend. "You won't believe it - well maybe you do." Mary shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "He's on guard duty, these are his words, not mine. Means, keeping an eye on Sheppard, just in case, he'd said." She shook her head while they stepped out of the lift to walk the short distance to the messhall. Caitlin laughed heartly by her words. "Oh my, poor John, I feel sorry for him."

Marys grin widened. "You can say that loud. It's not fun when you've a big, grimly looking guy behind you like Ronon with every step you make. Last thing I'd heard from him was that he was grumbling something about that this John had the nerve to fly with the choppers of your John." Caitlin was just grabbing a tablet from a shelf as her hand stopped in the middle of the air. A soft chuckle left her throat. "I knew it, I just knew it. The moment he'd spotted them I knew he couldn't take his hands off them, not to mention Sams order to stay in the quarter."

With the full trays on her arms, they crossed the room, not paying any attention to the people around them and chose a small table in a quiet corner. "In that matter he's the same big boy like my John, you know." Caitlin was still smiling while they sat down. Mary grabbed her coffee mug for a short sip and started to eat. "Yes, surprisingly they've a lot in common. I noticed that." She remarked, slowly and looked pensivily at Caitlin.

"Hey, he's a John Sheppard, what do you expect?" Was Linnies casual answer, dedicating her attention on the huge chocolate cake on her tray. "You mean the name is program, huh? Well, maybe you're right." Mary shrugged, still looking at her friend. "But he's a bit different, you know? He is ruder and wilder and rougher, don't you think? And he surely has a different way to handle Rodney, that I've noticed."

Caitlin put the fork down and looked up, watching her friends face very thoroughly. "Yes could be, I mean wilder and rougher. Maybe life wasn't that nice and kind to him, who knows." She answered quietly and picked up the fork again just to poke around the cake, crumbling him into tiny pieces. "Well, life wasn't easy for your John either, right? And he's a nice guy." Mary prompted.

Caitlin stopped her destroying work and leant back against the chair, regarding her friend with sparkling eyes. "Why is everyone looking at him as if he is our enemy? He isn't, you know, not at all. He's just the same victim of bad luck as my John is." She leant forward, propping her elbows on the table to rest her chin into her hand. "And he's a nice guy too, maybe rough and wild outside, but soft inside. You can believe me. I'd spend enough time with him to assess that."

Mary lifted her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not saying I don't like him. He's just not our John, that's all. And I feel pitty for him too. So don't jump on me, sweetheart." Caitlin smiled faintly at her friend and grabbed her hand to squeeze her. "I know, sorry hun. It's just, I've the feeling everyone is picking on him, that's all and he surely doesn't deserve that. But I agree with you in relating of Rodney. Don't know why, maybe his McKay is so different than ours." Shrugging slightly her shoulders, she grabbed her mug to drink a sip coffee.

Mary shoved the tray aside and leant forward, propping her chin on one hand. "Maybe, who knows? Honey, this really isn't easy for you, right? I mean when I imagine I've another perfect version of my Ronon in front of me, hell that's a creepy thought." Caitlin made a short sound of distress and her face screwed up a bit. "Yes, it's weird. But for him it must be weird too. Okay, I'm a stranger for him, but the rest or most of the rest here, he knows very well. And he has a wife and a son back home he loves very much. So tell me, which one of us should be more desperate, he or me?"

She heaved a deep sigh and leant back again while Mary regarded her thoroughly. "Difficult question. I don't know." She answered slowly and let her gaze wander through the messhall just to notice that the others around them threw curious and sneaky looks at them. "But what I know is, that it seems no longer a secret that we got the false Sheppard." She mentioned with a slight shake of her head towards the people.

Caitlin followed her gesture and the moment she looked around, all eyes shift away into another directions. "Yes, it seems so. Means, the gossip already started, right?" She rolled her eyes and heaved another sigh, but then she straightened herself. "Well, let them talk. I know that I haven't done anything wrong equal what they'll say." She announced, with a loud and steady voice and her green eyes sparkle fierly while she threw a pugnacious glance at all the others in the hall.

An amused smile rushed over Marys face when she watched the reactions around her, watched how their heads went down at once or their faces turn into red balloons in no time. "That's right honey. You know that and I know that and God help me, Ronon too. Oh boy, I hope I can stop my big man for beating everybody up who just let out the slightest hint. Now that will be a funny time, I'm so looking forward to it." She grimaced with a soft chuckle and Caitlin grinned broadly at her.

"Means a lot of work for the infirmary, possibly, if you can't stop him, Mary." She prophesied and both start to laugh loud and heartly. Suddenly, they heard Carters voice out of the speakers, requesting Caitlin to come into the conference room immediately. Caitlin startled and stared at Mary.

"You think, Rodney got a solution?" She asked, breathily. Mary gave her friend a soft nudge and stood up. "Maybe. Come on let's go. You'll never know until you move your ass, honey. So come on Linnie, what are you waiting for?" She urged her friend and together they leave the messhall, under a lot of prying eyes of course.

The first thing Caitlin noticed when she entered the conference room was, that John Sheppard sat alone and isolated at one side of the table while Carter, McKay, Zelenka and Ronon sat on the other side. With a side glance at Mary and a look round the circle, she walked around the table and placed herself next to John. A slow smile rushed over Marys face as she followed her friend to take the seat on the other side next to Sheppard, despite the dark look Ronon sent at her across the table.

John looked amused, his gaze switched from his left to his right and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Hello Ladies, it's really nice of you to join this cozy meeting here. And I'm flattered about the choice of your seats, nice touch. I really appreciate the company of two such attractive beautiful women like you, sitting next to me." He prattled, with an awfully nice tone in his deep voice, and his green eyes became even greener, sparkle and gleam roguishly as he glanced around the table, not in the least impressed by Ronons deep growl and gloomy look or by Rodneys annoyed gaze and wryly face he made.

Caitlin and Mary just shook smilingly their heads about so much cheekiness and Colonel Carter had to bite very hard on her lowerlip to stay serious and coughed slightly. "Okay, now we're all here, in a more or less good mood,…." she just couldn't surpress that little remark and the corners of her mouth twitch dangerously when she looked at the grumpy faces of Ronon and McKay and the cheeky one of Sheppard. Another slight cough left her throat before she continued. "…..Rodney has hard worked, together with Radek here," she cast a short smile at Zelenka. "…and they want to inform us about their progress and, I hope, also present us a solution. Gentlemen, let's go."

With a short wave of her hand, Sam gave her two scientists the start-signal and both stood up to walk towards a big screen. After a short struggle Rodney started to talk. "Okay, after I've checked every protocoll since last night, several coordinates and dates etc., I really worked hard the whole day without any big noteworthy breaks, I wanna lay great stress upon that…" He raised his forefinger up in the air and grimaced when he saw that everyone just rolled with his eyes by his remark.

"Yes, I know, not important." He grumbled. "Okay after all that, I've found something and maybe have a solution. What?" He threw an angry side glance at Radek, who jostled him from aside. "We worked hard on it Rodney, without any big noteworthy breaks, I just wanna lay great stress upon that." Radek demured, underlining the word 'we' very strongly and smirked slightly into the round as a faint common laughter went up.

One hand on his hips, Rodney darted an annoyed look at Zelenka and made a face at him. "Yes, right, sorry, I forgot to mention that," with a quick sentence he went over Radeks objection and turned to the monitor. "Now, we'd that once with the double McKay, remember?" He asked and everyone except Sheppard nodded in agreement. His eyebrow shot up by Rodneys words, but he kept silence.

"Well, it's not the same, but close to that. As you all know by now we live in a Mulitverse, consisting of several Paralleluniverses, right? They're normally seperated, but under certain special circumstances it can happen that they come in touch and it comes to an interface, where an exchange of elementary particles is possible. And that's not good, that's really bad." He heaved a deep sigh and made a sorrowful face.

A common resignated sigh went through the room while they all look annoyed at Rodney, knowing that he loved it to give them a lecture. Sheppard started to thrum slightly with his fingers on the table. "McKay, we all know that, don't we? I mean, I'm the visible proof, I'm sitting here, right?" He snapped at McKay, darting a sharp glance at him. "So stop annoying us with an one hour speech and come to the main part, damned."

Rodney shrugged shortly but then returned Sheppards gaze. "Sorry, but I've to speak a bit more verbosely, so you've to bear it, if you like it or not." He snapped back, even his heart thumped like mad under Sheppards fierly gaze. "I just want to explain it as plain and simple as I can, so it's understandable for everyone here, you know?" Rodney huffed, putting a strong emphasis on the word everyone.

John stared at him, but McKay stared back this time and held his gaze. "You've guts, McKay, I'm really impressed." He replied, softly and a slight smile twitched around his mouth. Carter shook her head. "Okay that's enough. Just continue McKay, will you." She interfered steadily, with a warning gaze into Sheppards direction.

"Right, okay here it is, in simple terms." With a last look at Sheppard he switched the remote and a picture appeared on the screen, showing two straight lines, one upon the other which connected two points in each case. "The point to the right is the planet you started, the point to the left is Atlantis and the straight line, connecting the points means the wormhole between the Stargates. The lower points and line is your Universe," his eyes shift shortly to Sheppard."….and the other parallel running points and line close above yours is our Universe. Geddit?" Rodney cast a checking look around.

Everyone nodded, except Sheppard. Instead, he lifted his hand as if he sat in a grade of school. Rodney bent his head and waved one hand. "Yes, Colonel Sheppard? You've a question?" He asked, annoyed. John sat straight up and grinned at him. "Just a little one. Actually it's more a request, you know." Caitlin cast an amused side glance at him, with the steady presage that it will be a very funny and nonsens request of him.

"The points and line above, is it possible, that this is my universe instead of yours?" John wiggled his eyebrows by his question and his eyes sparkle joyfully. "Sure, no problem." McKay looked puzzled at the screen, shrugging his shoulders and turned his still puzzled gaze back at Sheppard. "But why, for God's sake? I mean this is just a simple diagram, not real." He couldn't stop himself from saying that.

Caitlin saw the saucy smile that played around Johns mouth and started already to giggle before he even had said a single word. "Oh, it's only a simple principle matter for me because I just love to lie on Top, you know. I'm used to it, always. That's all." Caitlin just burst out laughing like all the others too, even Radek spouted a short funny chuckle. Sheppard sparkled amused at Caitlin and Mary, who gave him a cheeky side glance. "Always?" Mary raised her eyebrow by her question. "God, how boring! You really should try something else once for a while, man. Just an advice." Her remark let Caitlin laugh even more.

John grinned at her. "Maybe we can change some ideas later? I'm always open to try something new, you know?" He whispered into Marys ear. Mary shook her head. "I don't think so, honey. You wouldn't survive this." She countered with a big grin while her gaze wandered to Ronon, sitting opposite her. John followed her gaze and met the deadly look of the Satedan, accompanied by a deep dangerous growl. "Okay, I guess you're right in this point. Although, I'm really pondering, sweetheart. You're surely the risk worth, you know." He joked while he cast a leery side glance at her.

Before Mary could answer and before Ronon could jump over the table to strangle Sheppard a bit, McKay shouted loud through the room. "Hell damned, I can't work like this. Can we come back to serious now, after Mr. Loverboy here had his fun?" He scolded, throwing wildly his arms in the air. "Sure, go on McKay, we're all ears." John invited him, with a short hand sign, not in the least insulted about Rodneys remark.

Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, leant back and made such an innocent angelface that Caitlin almost had the next laughing fit. "Stop it now, will you?" She snickered at him, still trying to surpress her laughter and nudged him softly. John blinked at her while he gave her a loopsided grin and another short giggle left Caitlins throat.

Carter clapped with her hand on the table to remain silence."Sorry Rodney, you're right. Just continue and from now on, I want no break at all, is that clear?" She looked seriously around, but when she cast a special glance at Sheppard, her eyes sparkle joyfully and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks a lot, Sam." McKay flicked a short smile at her, took a deep breath and started again. "I don't have anything to say about wormholes because we all now how they work, more or less, I guess. So you see on this simple diagram, if anything went well, no touch, no interface." He switched the remote and another picture appeared. "But, and now we come to the crunchpoint. Radek and I ascertained an anomaly right here." His finger pointed on the screen, at a cross spot in the middle of the lines. Everybody was listening very carefully now.

"So when you and our Sheppard were in the middle of the wormhole, you met the point where in the meanwhile the anomaly had build a connection between your and our wormhole. And practically like in the railway, this interface changed the switch and you two travelled further, but on the wrong rail." After McKay had ended, everybody was silent for a few moments.

Carter leant forward and laid her arms on the table. "What kind of anomaly is it and where did it come from? Could you figure that out? And how can we reverse it or to be precise, send him home and get our Sheppard back? I assume that the anomaly is still there, right?" She asked and looked expactantly at McKay, like all the others in the room.

This time Radek was faster than Rodney. "Yes, the anomaly is still there, so we're still in touch with your universe, Colonel." He threw a quick glance at Sheppard, who listened very attentively. "It's an ancient force field. We don't know why or how it get there, if that is his natural way or artificial created." Radek shrugged his shoulders and saw from the corners of his eyes that Sheppard drew his eyebrows dangerously together, cursing under his breath.

"But we do know that it won't be there forever." He continued. "Because it moves, very slowly but it does. And we've a kind of solution to send him home and get our Sheppard back. But…." He paused for a moment. "…It's not easy and we need except for a bit more time a few other things, like a bit help from the Daedalus for example." He answered, nervously and his hand came up to shove his glasses back in place.

Caitlin sat straight and leant forward, her gaze riveted on Zelenka. "That's no problem. They just left two days ago, so we can catch them easily and I know for certain that Steven will return immediately." Carter nodded in agreement. "Yes, Caitlin is right. So what else do you need? Come on, tell us the hard parts of it." She cast a questioning gaze at Rodney and Zelenka, knowing that they held something big back.

The two scientists look at each other and both swallowed hard several times before Radek continued. "Well, we're lucky about the ancient force field, we can and we must use it. We just have to calculate the right coordinates to build a firm bridge instead of that weak unstable connection we've right now. We'll do it with the aid of the force field and the Daedalus as guide beam for our Sheppard, as backup so to speak. And we can also beam a radio message to them through the anomaly before, tell them what we'll do and how. That's no problem at all."

Sheppard held his gaze on Zelenka all the time and noticed that he got jumpier with every further word he said, but he remained silence. Radek tinkered again with his glasses, put it off just to put it on right away as he continued talking. "So, after we've make a firm connection to his universe, we'll hold it stable, dial the gate with the right coordinates and send him back. And they can do the same with our Sheppard." As he'd finished he took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.

Caitlin looked a bit puzzled at Zelenka. "So, where is the trouble in it. This sounds logical and simple to me." Before Radek could answer, Sheppard turned to Caitlin and looked seriously at her. "I can tell you, Caitlin. The force field is moving, slowly but moving, right? So you've to factor this into the calculation. If the calculation is wrong, if they miss the right point just a mere line, I'll be dead meat then." He explained it to her, in a calm and low tone.

The words of him hit her like a freight train. Even he hadn't mentioned that, this would be of course also count for her John. Caitlin swallowed hard while she looked at him, with wide-open eyes. She slumped back against the lean of the chair, her hands fell motionless in her lap and her face went pale at once. John blinked at her and gave her an encouraging smile before he turned his gaze towards McKay and Zelenka. "Am I right or not?" He asked and both were nodding silently.

"So, you two better do well to make absolutely sure, that your darn, fucking calculation is more than right. She'd to be just perfect, you understand me? Otherwise I'll return from hell to kick your sorry asses as hard as I can and make your pitty lifes really, really bad and miserable. I'll promise you that, right here and now." He growled, with a deadly dangerous timbre in his deep low voice and darted a short but very dark and gloomy glance at them.

At the same time, Caitlin felt his warm hand sliding slowly down her wrist until he reached her hand. John wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed gently her hand, stroking with his thumb becalming over the back of her hand. A warm feeling rushed through her in this moment, a feeling of safeness and assurance that everything will be just turn out right.

His spontaneous gesture becalmed her immensely and Caitlin looked at him, her gaze met his. "Thank you," she mouthed at him, with a soft glance in her eyes and a faint smile rushed over her face while she held his hand very tight, like a sheet anchor and returned his soft squeeze. John just smiled softly at her with another eye-blink and leant a bit forward to hide his comforting action.

But the others had her eyes focussed on McKay and Zelenka and hadn't noticed anything, except Mary. She looked at him from aside and a warm sympathetic smile played around her lips before she also dedicated her attention back to McKay. "Okay, but that's not all, am I right?" Carter asked, with a clear voice. Rodney was still recovering from the frightened threat and gaze, Sheppard had given him and shrugged. He coughed slightly several times and exchanged a short nervous look with Zelenka.

"Um, no! Unfortunatly not. Well, we'll need a lot, a real great deal of energy to hold the bridge stable. When we exchange the Sheppards, well it's almost like the other McKay-case I mentioned. You could say, maybe perhaps an….entire….ZPM…" His voice got quieter with every word until almost faded away and Zelenka just nodded silently, with a short shrug of his shoulders and an apologizing smile on his face.

At once, there was a dead silence in the room for quite a short moment while all eyes were focussed on Colonel Carter. Caitlin just felt a huge lump in her throat, threatening to choke her and her heart turned into a cold clumpy stone in her chest. She swallowed hard and wrapped her fingers even tighter around Sheppards, almost strangeling them. He answered with a soft stroke of his thumb.

Carter just sat there silently, with her head bent down. After what seemed like an eternity for everyone in the room, she lifted her head with a deep sigh and looked steadily and resolutely round the circle. "Well, what a great luck that we've two ZPM's in reserve, we'd found lately," she talked into the silence. "I would say, it's more than worthy to offer up one if that's the solution to give us back our John Sheppard and bring you back home, Colonel Sheppard."

She spoke into Johns direction and a ripple of deep relieved sighs went through the room and filled the air. Sam cast a slight warm smile at Sheppard, who bowed slightly his head. "That's very generous of you, Colonel Carter. Thanks a lot." He said nicely and returned her smile. "Your welcome, Colonel Sheppard. Unless of course, anybody here have something against it?" She asked amused and her smile widened when she heard the loud common protest around her about such a foolish question.

"Okay, than get to work, you two." She ordered forcefully into McKays and Zelenkas direction and stood slowly up. "I'll contact the Daedalus right away. Do you wanna join me, Caitlin? You might wanna talk with Colonel Caldwell for a short while." Sam asked and glanced at Caitlin, who also rose up at this moment like everyone else and a slight smile played around Carters lips by watching the moment when Sheppards hand slipped out of Caitlins. But she carried her observation off very well.

Caitlin gave her a slight thankful smile."Yes, thanks very much, Sam, I really appriciate it. I would love to talk with Steven for a few moments." She answered and, shoveling the chair aside, she walked around the table towards Carter. McKay and Zelenka had already left the room and the others followed them slowly.

Sheppard hadn't left his place, instead he'd sit down again. Caitlin was almost out the door when she noticed it. She turned back shortly to look out for him and her heart twitched slightly by the sight. The way he sat there at the big table, alone, his head bent down and his hands crossed over his head, he looked as lost and lonely as he'd looked this morning on the terrace. Caitlin was pondering if she should go back to him when she heard the voice of Carter, calling for her.

"Coming, Sam." Turning her head towards the floor, she answered shortly, but didn't really move, instead, stood at the door frame, still, staggering what she should do. "Just go Caitlin, I'm alright, just perfect. But thanks for waiting." Hearing his calm, deep voice, Caitlin turned her head and looked straight into his face. John ruffled his hair and gave her a broad smile. But the shadows in his eyes betray him.

"No need to thank me, John. That's what friends are for, right? To support each other." Caitlin answered, quietly and a warm smile rushed over her face. "See you later." With a short hand wave she turned around and rushed over the floor to catch up with Colonel Carter, leaving back a very thoughtful, but smiling John Sheppard.

It was far after midnight and the whole city was calm and quiet. Caitlin lay in her bed, the blanket crumpled somewhere around her legs and heaved a deep sigh while she turned to the otherside, looking at the opened window. A fresh breeze blew into the room, moved the sheer curtains and puffed them out, let them appear strangely alive. The shine of the full moon bathed the room in a surreal light, drawing bizarre shadows onto the walls and the floor.

She listened into the silence and heaved another sigh, a deep-drawn this time. Damned, she was tired as hell, but somehow the sleep won't come. After the meeting, she'd gone with Sam into her office and they'd contacted the Daedalus. Carter had explained her request in short terms and Colonel Caldwell was shocked and concerned when he'd heard what happened.

Of course he hadn't hesitated to give the order for an immediate return to Atlantis right away, means the Daedalus will be in reach to send the radio message somewhere the next day, probably in the late morning hours. Carter had informed McKay and Zelenka about it and they'd promised to be ready by then.

After that, Caitlin had the opportunity to speak with her Uncle, which was a great relief for her. As well as her parents and the rest of her family he liked John very, very much, yes she would even say, he'd locked him in his heart. They'd a good talk, even it was just for a few minutes, and to hear her Uncles voice had soothed her a bit, had let her feel a bit better.

But now, alone in the half-dark silence, all the agonizing thoughts and worries came up again, spinning around her head, so she couldn't find any sleep at all. What if the coordinates are wrong? Or the bridge isn't stable enough? What if one of the Sheppards get lost on their return? These and a lot more tormenting questions haunted through her brain, over and over, were tantalizing her until she couldn't bear it anymore.

With a forceful motion, Caitlin threw the blanket aside and stood up to walk towards the window. She looked outside, her gaze swept over the dark sea and the bright enlightened city while she was pondering what she should do now in the middle of the night. Waking Mary and Ronon? No, their friends surely deserve a bit rest as well as she did - if she would be able to sleep.

Caitlin stroke her hair back, wrapped her arms tight around herself and paced slowly through the room. Her thoughts wandered to the John Sheppard two levels below her. She hadn't seen him since the meeting and she assumed that he was also sleeping by now. Besides that, she couldn't sneak in the middle of the night in Johns old quarter, now the whole city knew that it wasn't her John Sheppard who was sleeping there.

She wasn't afraid of the gossip which, she knew that for sure, was already circulating by now, but she surely wasn't willing to give the gossipmongers some extra canon fodder for their filthy talks. Placing herself into the old rocking chair next to the window, she swayed slowly back and forth. A faint smile rushed over her face when she reminded herself how often she'd sat in this chair the last years, mostly in the middle of the night, waiting for his return just to fall asleep at some point until John had awoken her, very gentle and tender, when he'd came home.

This night he wouldn't come home, that's for sure. Another deep-drawn sigh left her throat and she felt near tears again. Caitlin rubbed her hands over her face, felt drained and tired. This was the second night with no sleep to speak of. She surely could need some rest and the little one inside her was restless too. Right now, the baby was shifting again, like all the last hours before.

She felt the tender feather-light moves of her daughter and laid one hand on her belly. "Shush, my litte sweetheart. I know you miss your Daddy, miss his warm touch and the soft buzzing of his deep voice. We'll get him back, don't worry." Her voice was a tender whisper while her hand stroke gently over the slight arch of her belly, in soft caressing circles.

Caitlin felt how the baby slowly calmed down and smiled softly. "That's much better, honey. You know what, my little angel? You just sleep a bit and I see how far Rodney has come with his work. I can show him the wonderful picture of you, it might speed him up even more." With that spur-of-the-moment decision she stood up, grabbed the photo from the bedside locker and left the appartment.

With a fully laden tray on her arms, she stepped into McKays office. Rodney looked up when she entered the room and started to giggle while his gaze glued already on the fully laden tablet. "Hey Linnie, running out of decent nightwear?" He teased her and reached out his hands to grasp the tray. "Oh, and thanks for the food, you're an angel. Just what I need right now." He mentioned, with a muffled voice, already chewing.

Hearing his teasing words, a slight frown appeared on her face while she looked down her body just to notice only than that she wasn't wearing anything else but one of Johns black shirts and his pink-checked boxers. "Damned Rodney, you're right. I haven't given it a single thought when I left the flat." Caitlin giggled too. "Oh what the heck, it's in the middle of the night, who'll see me anyway besides you?" She waved shortly one hand and grabbed a sandwich of the tray, under the attentive eyes of Rodney.

"What?" She asked, smilingly. "Don't be so greedy, Rodney. There is more than enough on the tray, okay?" With a slight shake of her head, she grabbed a chair and sat down, enjoying her sandwich while she was pondering, why in hell pregnant women always became such a great appetite in the middle of the night.

The next few minutes just passed by quietly with eating until she found the courage to ask Rodney about the progress of his work. "It's going so well, that I could send Radek into his bed for a few hours sleep. I'm more than confident that we'll make it in time, so we can send the radio message tomorrow." Rodney answered her and grabbed fast the last sandwich from the tray before she could lay her hand on it.

With a short grimace she just snatched the one single chocolate donut on the tablet and laughed about his funny face. "Tee-hee. To late, this is mine. I need the sugar more than you. Chocolate is good for the nerves, as you know." She teased him and took a heartly bite. "Hell, that sounds really good to me Rodney, and I'm glad to see you're here, still working, even I think you could use some rest too." She revisited a topic. McKay just waved her remark away. "I don't wanna rush you too much, but I want him so badly back, you know." She said, quietly and looked sadly at him.

Rodney put the coffee mug down and reached out one hand to tap her chin up. "Hey, don't look so sad, Linnie. I'll manage it, I'll promise you that. And you can't rush me because I want him back as badly as you, believe me. To be honest to you, the other Sheppard just gives me the creeps." He felt a cold chill running down his spine just by thinking of him and shivered slightly.

Caitlin shook slowly her head and made a funny sound. "Oh Rodney, he is alright and he has more in common with our John than you think." Rodney grimaced by her words. "But I can understand you somehow. It seems that in his world, he and McKay might not come along so good as you and my John."

Rodney just shrugged his shoulders without any saying, but the expression on his face spoke for itselves. Caitlin sighed softly. "Okay, change of subject. Look at this, Uncle Rodney. What do you say now?" She grabbed something from the tray he hadn't noticed until now and held it under his nose. Rodney took the picture and looked at it. "Right, you'd your Check-up today. Wow, the quality of this 4D-images is just fantastic, isn't it?" He took a good close look and then, cursed slightly under his breath.

Caitlins eyebrow shot up. "What is it, Rodney? Something wrong?" She asked, concerned, eyeing on the picture. "No, nothing wrong. It's a girl!" He called out and made a grumpy face. "Yes, it's a girl. Is that a problem for you?" She looked puzzled at him. "That means, I lost the bet. God, I'm so dead." His face screwed up even more. "Damned, only once I want to win against your husband, you know?" He muttered faintly.

Caitlin grinned at him. "Don't tell me you two had a bet running about the sex of the baby." She requested and a soft laughter left her mouth when Rodney gave her a short nod as confirmation. "Why I'm asking? I should have known it." She shook slightly her head. "And why are you dead, Rodney? Tell me what the wager was." Rodney looked at her and his voice was a rough whisper. "The looser has to get through a fight against Ronon, two rounds limit. Hell, I'm so dead meat. And I was so thousand percent sure it will be a boy." His voice became the typical Rodney-McKay-whiny note.

Caitlin stared in disbelief at him. "You two are totally nuts, you know that? Oh my, you just pray that Ronon will be gentle with you." Rodney heaved a deep-drawn sigh and looked at the picture again. "I should have known it. Geez! Look at her face." He pointed with his finger on the picture. "Look at this little smirk, the same cheeky one as her fathers. Damned, she's laughing about me." With a heartly laugh, Caitlin picked the picture out of Rodneys hand and took a look by herself.

"Oh come on, you're kidding me, Rodney." She giggled, but she'd to admit, that Rodney was right somehow. It really looked a bit like Johns cheeky, irresistible smile and at once she felt sad again. _'Damned John, come home…please, we need you.'_ She swallowed hard to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat.

Rodney laid one arm around her shoulder and squeezed her softly. "Don't go sad again, Linnie. You know what? You go to sleep and I'll work like a mule here and he'll be back in no time." He soothed her, with an encouraging smile on his face. Caitlin cast a thankful look at him and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Rodney, I'll do that. You're a real good friend, you know that?" She blinked at him and turned to leave the room. Rodneys smile widened. "Hell no, that's just poor self-seeking of me, you know? Sleep well!" He called after her before he turned back to his laptop.

But Caitlin hadn't the intention to return to the flat. She knew she wasn't able to get some sleep right now and strolled aimless through the quiet city. Well at least she thought she'd no aim until she noticed astonished that her subconscious mind obviously had directed her right to their private place.

'_Okay, why not? A bit fresh air couldn't harm at all.'_ She thought with a shrug, opened quietly the door and entered the terrace. Closing the door, she turned to walk towards the railing and stopped abruptly as she spotted John Sheppard, sitting on their small wooden bench, showing her his back. Caitlin hesitated, just a moment, but then padded forward and peered over his shoulder.

Wearing Johns panda-shirt and his black sweat-pants, the one with the white strips, he sat bent-forward, his fore-arms leaning on his knees, and stared silently at something in his hands. It was the photo she'd found in his jacket. She couldn't see his face because he'd his head bent down. But that wasn't necessary anyway.

The tensed poise of his body, the slight shivering of his hands as he stroke with one finger over the photo and his quiet soft sighing spoke for itselves, was proof enough for her to see that he was grieving for his family, so far away from him. Caitlin felt sorrow for him, it hurt her to see him like this and she raised her hand to curl the nape of his neck, gently and carefully.

John had been in such deep thoughts, he hadn't heard her coming in nor had he noticed that she stood behind him. So as he felt her warm hand on his neck all of a sudden, he flinched slightly under her touch and turned his head to see who it was. It was just a quick glance he shot at her before he stared down on the picture again, but it was long enough for Caitlin, to notice the desperation in his eyes and the harsh lines of bitter grief, edged in his face. Her heart ached even more for him. Neither of them said a word.

Her hand still on his neck, she stroked with her fingers gently over his skin to comfort him and John had nothing against it, even allowed her to comb with her fingers through his thick dark hair. The soft touch of her hand and the slight strokes of her fingers felt so darn good and somehow it felt just right at the moment, was exactly what he needed right now. So, he just held still for the next few minutes, and Caitlin felt how his tension slowly but surely disappeared under her warm and soothing touch.

"What's his name?" She asked him quietly and leant over his back, one hand resting on his shoulder, pressing her body against his while she bent her head down to get a better view on the photo. Her long silky hair, spilling on one side down her shoulders, brushed gently over his arm and trickled pleasantly on his bare skin. Her face was near his and he could smell her feminine scent with every breath he took while he felt the softness of her full breasts in his back and his body reminded him all of a sudden that he hadn't had any kind of sex the last two days and tightened instantly.

Not daring to move, he coughed slightly to clear his throat. "Uhm, his name is Jonathan Joseph, but we just call him JJ. He is five by now and a real wild boy." He answered, and genuine love and pride coloured his rough voice, paired with a smooth note of tenderness. Caitlin was deeply touched when she noticed it and a soft smile curved her mouth.

"I believe you that right away. I bet you were the same as a kid. He is just adorable." She said, softly and leant even closer against him to point with one finger on the picture. "He definitely has a lot from you, your eyes and your wild hair for example." She noted, deeply absorbed in the photo. John was on pins and needles by now. His temperature spiked notable as his body hardened even more and somehow he'd trouble to keep his breath calm and steady.

"This seems to be some kind of Sheppard-curse. My John has the same wild hair." Caitlin rose up and her hand ruffled through his hair. Letting out the breath in a rush, he turned his face to look at her and his gaze met hers. The hazel-green of his eyes had turned into a deep fierly green and Caitlin shivered slightly. She knew this hungry look only to well and stepped back towards the railing, leaning with her back against it.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention….I guess that's another Sheppard-curse - always hungry." She mentioned with an amused smile on her face, her eyes dancing. With a soft chuckle, John stood up, pocketed the picture in his pants and tried to force his body under control as he roamed closer. Caitlin noticed it and her smile widened to a broad grin. "The last two days must have been really hard for you and your best friend." She couldn't help it, the words just slipped out her mouth before she could even blink.

"Well, I'll survive it, you cheeky thing." He replied and braced his arms on each side of her, trapping her body between his and the railing. "But, my little stickybeak, aren't you afraid?" His eyes sparkle gleefully at her as he regarded her from head to toe, very thoroughly and curled a silken strand of her hair around his fingers. "I mean we're alone here, you're a beautiful woman and, as you've remarked so aptly, I'm always hungry. And since I haven't eaten the last two days, I might be hungry as a wolf by now." He whispered softly and a cocky smile curved his sensual lips.

A soft laughter pearled out her mouth. "No, not in the least. You might be hungry as a wolf, you mostly act like a big bad wolf and you surely love to play, but….." she gave him a knowing smile and tapped with one finger against his chest. "….you've forgotten that I'm married to a Sheppard. So I know for sure that you would never touch another woman than the woman you truly love. And that's not me, that's your Susan. Am I right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and flashed a small grin at him as she pushed him gently with her elbow aside to pass him.

"Yes, you're absolutely right," John smirked and braced his elbows on the railing, staring out the ocean. "So in that point I don't have to worry at all that your husband might…." He broke off the sentence and turned his head to look at her. Caitlin stood next to him, leaning also her arms on the railing and saw his eyes smoldering, burning fierly. "Oh, another Sheppard-curse, the curse of jealousy." She remarked with a smug smile and shook amused her head.

But when she turned towards him, her face was serious and her gaze steady and honest. "No, not at all. I go to the stake for him that he would never do that. He's true and faithful like you. And I bet your Susan is like me, she plays the nice game of love only with the right player, never with a substitute." A soft smile played around her mouth when she saw how his eyes lightened up as she mentioned Susan.

"Yes you're right again." He nodded slowly and heaved a deep sigh. "She surely is a hell of a woman, you know." He whispered and ruffled his hair. Caitlin smirked slightly at this typical gesture. "The way you'd looked at the picture, you must miss her very much, her and JJ." She stated with a faint smile.

John straightened himself, wiped one hand over his face and turned his gaze out the ocean again. "I just had thought about…well today is Wednesday and…we'd an appointment with Carson. She's pregnant too, you know…with a little girl this time." He whispered roughly, holding his gaze onto the sea the whole time, his hands clasping tightly around the railing.

"I'm sorry for you John - and for her. I know exactly how she must feel." Caitlin said quietly. She peeked at the baby-picture, hidden in her hand and nudged him gently. He turned his gaze towards her. "We'd also an appointment with Mary today. He was so looking forward to see his child, our little Elizabeth. Maybe you wanna take a look?" With a faint smile, she held the picture out at him. John stared on her hand for a moment, then slowly reached out for the photo and regarded it for quite a while.

"Elizabeth? A real fine name for her. She is sweet, just beautiful. And look at this adorable smirk." A silent smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks for sharing, Caitlin." He whispered and looked up again as he handed her the photo back. When their gazes met, they both discovered a glance of tears in each others eyes. Without a word, John reached out and pulled her into his arms.

Caitlin leant into him, curled her arms around his waist, rested her head against his broad chest and for the next minutes, they just stood there, in silence, embracing each other, feeding each other with warmth and comfort. Her eyes closed, she listened to his steady heartbeat and stroke with one hand up and down his back as he did the same with his hand.

John felt her slightly shivering and he stroke down her arm over her bare skin. "Hey, your arms are cold, you're freezing." He tipped her face up to look at her. Caitlin opened reluctantly her eyes. "No, I am not. Well, maybe a teeny-weeny bit. Never mind." She flicked a small grin at him and laid her head back against his chest. A slight smirk went over his face and he shook his head.

"You can bet, I mind about it, you crazy woman. You wanna catch a cold or what?" He scolded indulgently and, grabbing her shoulders, he turned her around and shoved her towards the bench. "Well, I certainly won't allow that. You sit down, I get a blanket." He orderd with soft firmness and pushed her gently down on the bench before he went to one of the boxes, he'd peeked in this morning. With a blanket and a cushion under his arm he returned and placed himself next to her.

"Normally you should go to bed and get some sleep instead of sitting here in the middle of the night in the cold, you know that?" He frowned at her. "I can't sleep." Caitlin answered shortly and shrugged her shoulders. "Well at least you could try. But why I'm telling you that? You won't do it anyway, even if I would order it to you, right?" He grumbled softly as he unfolded the blanket.

"No, and you can't order me anything because I'm not one of your soldiers and I'm not your wife. Even than you wouldn't boss me around, no way." She answered snippy and gave him a cheeky smile. John shot an amused glance at her and shook slightly his head. "That's what I already thought. Come here, you stubborn woman, maybe you can get some sleep here." He growled softly, placed the cushion in front of him and hauled her closer.

With a satisfied smile on her lips, Caitlin drew her legs up and laid back, leaning comfortable into his embrace, head on his chest while he spread the blanket over her and tucked her in. "But I've to admit, that you're right. That's a good deal better than to stand in the cold." She smirked and turned her face up to him. "Thank you very much for that generous concession." He replied, with an ironical note in his voice, but he'd to admit to himself that he found it a lot better too.

It was nice to feel her warm body against his and he tightened his arms around her. Caitlin slipped deeper into his arms and both enjoyed the soothing closeness of the other. There was no sexual intention in this close embrace, not at all - they were just two lonley people, seeking for a bit warmth and comfort, for a bit rest and peace amidst the whirlpool of disturbing events surrounding them.

"At least I'm lucky that you aren't throwing things again at me until now." John broke the pleasant silence with a soft chuckle. "You're really good in that. Ronon teached you well. Why did you learn it? Just for fun or for another reason?" He asked and looked curiously down to her face. "That's a long story, you know." Caitlin answered calmly, with a thoughtful gaze. "Well, we've all night or what is left of it. Let me guess, it had something to do with that scar there…," he stroke slightly with his fingers over the faded scar on her throat. "…and the others I've seen, right?"

Caitlin just nodded slightly and heaved a deep sigh. "Hey, I'm just curious, that's all. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want too." John assured her and shrugged casually his shoulders. "No, it's okay for me. It happened about two years ago and it started with murder attempts on John…" She started to tell him the whole story about O'Brien, his mean assaults up to his last one, the knife-attack on her, which she'd almost died of.

"After that I couldn't get rid of the fear about knifes and it was Ronons idea that if I learn to handle them, I might lose that fear and he was right. I've respect for knifes, but I don't panic anymore." Caitlin finished and looked up to him. John leant his head back against the wall and kept silence. Her gaze slid over his face and she noticed his thoughtful look, his strained expression and his tensed jaw.

"That's a tough story, Caitlin. I bet it was a hard time for both of you and I know exactly how he'd felt back then." He said silently and with a deep sigh, he turned his gaze up to the sky. "Sounds to me like you had been in a similar situation." She asked carefully and cast a questioning look at him. His head came down and he flicked a short glance at her.

"Well, Life can be a real bitch sometimes, right?" He remarked instead of answering her question and a ghost of a smile rushed over his face. "You do something foolish without thinking and at once, it developed his own dynamic, take its turn against you and the people you love, and you have trouble to stop it." Sharply, John drew in his breath and let it out in a rush. "Yes, you're right. I'd been in a similar situation." He returned to her question and looked down at her, his gaze dark and gloomy.

"It happened a few years ago and I was a damn fucking blind asshole back than, not noting what kind of messy ball I'd set rolling with my foolish action." Playing with a silky curl of her long hair, he told her what he'd done and that Susan had almost payed with her life too. As Caitlin listened carefully to him, she turned her gaze away from his face, instead looked out the sea, and stroked soothingly over his chest, here and there.

When he'd finished, they both kept silence for a few moments. "That's a tough story too," she whispered, turning her face up. "But the mean assault wasn't your fault at all, John." A funny sound of distress left his throat. "That's what Susan had also said. But I started the whole insane thing, Caitlin. So somehow it's my responsibility, you can't argue that away." He bit the words nearly out and Caitlin felt the rage searing in him, rage about himself - and guilt.

"I don't want argue that away. You made a mistake, sure. But you can't blame yourself for the murder attack, this crazy woman had made her own decision back then." Caitlin had talked herself in heat. She rose up a bit and her eyes sparkle fierly at him. "You're not responsible for what other people decide to do or not. So stop chasten yourself and live with it, John Sheppard." She tapped one finger hard against his chest. "That's what I've told my John too, by the way and I know I'm right." With that smug remark and an arch smile on her face, she just sank back against his chest to make herself comfortable again.

John glanced down at her and the corners of his mouth start to twitch. "That's exactly what my Susan had told me, by the way." He replied and a broad grin spread over his face. "See, and it would be wise of you if you would listen to her, only once in your life, damned." Caitlin prompted, with a cheeky grin. "She is an intelligent woman, I really like her. Too bad I probably will never have the chance to meet her."

John cast a quick glance at her, noticed her wicked smile and the impish sparkle in her eyes and couldn't help it - he started to laugh, loud and heartly and his deep cheery laughter filled the fresh night air. "No, I'm happy about it. Because you two together, I'm certain that we two Sheppards would never survive this." A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Although, it could be a lot of fun to drive you both up the wall in one go." He looked down at her, with a brazen cheek.

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure we would win. We always win, you know, even you might think we've lost." She flashed a knowing smile at him. "I believe you that. Well, that's the burden when you chose a smart woman. I guess we Sheppards have to take up that cross, right?" He heaved such a deep-drawn sigh, that made her laughing. "Oh yes, you're really poor men. When I've time, I feel sorry for you." She countered and both were laughing.

The next last hours of the night passed by with talking and laughing and silent peaceful sections between them until Caitlin just fell asleep after all. John sat there quietly, watching her sleeping and gave his own thoughts full scope. Bethinking of his family far away - musing what they might do at this very moment and desperately hoping that his wife and son and unborn child were just fine - he heaved a ripple of deep sighs and watched the first rays of dawn coming up, crawling over the terrace and bathing it in a orange-golden light.

A few sunbeams reach the bench and one danced meddlesomely over Caitlins face, tickling her nose. With a soft groan she moved, opened her eyes just to close them immediately again, very fast. "God, it's so aweful bright outside." She mumbled and hid her face against his chest whilst she tried to wake up, slowly. "That's because we're outside." John chuckled softly and helped her to sit up straight.. "Morning sleepy. Had a good rest?" He asked cheeryfully.

Caitlin peered with squinted eyes in his direction and looked grumpy into his smiling face. "Don't be so damn cheery in the early morning, will you? I'm still sleeping." She grumbled and stood up to stretch herself. "Hell, it's really already morning." Surprised, she rubbed her eyes and shoved her fingers through her tousled hair to straighten it a bit, without much success.

"Shocking, isn't it?" He replied amused and rose also up, stretching his arms and back to loosen his tensed muscles a bit. Caitlin turned and made a face at him. "You've been sitting there half of the night, have you? God, you must be stiff all over." She called out as she folded the blanket to stow it away, together with the cushion.

John looked down his body before he cast a cheeky glance at her. "No, not all over. At least not yet." He grinned at her. "But that can change 've cold?" His grin widened, turned into that typical cheeky Sheppard-grin while his gaze slid eagerly over her body just to linger on the twin hard peaks of her breasts, pressing plainly visible through the cotton of the shirt.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and sighed resignedly, but a slight smile rushed over her face. "Very funny! John Sheppard the morning joker." She frowned and turned towards the railing, her gaze slid over the ocean. With a soft chuckle, John moved closer and joined her. "I'm curious when Steven will arrive with the Daedalus and when everything else went well, you might can watch the next sunrise at home." She said, quietly and her voice was a bit quivering because that would also mean that her John would stand beside her then.

"That would be great." He answered calmly and cast a sideglance at her. "Are you somehow related to Steven Caldwell? I'm just curious, I've discovered him on one of the photos in your appartment." Caitlin laughed softly and turned towards him. "Yes, he is my Uncle, the only brother my mother has. Surprised?" Her eyes sparkle amused at him when she saw his astonished face.

"Yes, you can say that. That old warhorse is your Uncle? Your poor husband." He answered and grimaced at her as he leant his back against the railing, hands in the pockets. "Why? He's a nice guy and he likes John very much, in fact they'd made the one or other merry night, together with Ronon, Evan and Rodney." Caitlin declared smilingly and bounced off the railing.

"I don't know what you've in mind, but I'm really getting cold by now. So, I think I'll crawl into my bed for a few hours." She announced with a short sideglance at him. A slight shudder let her tremble and she stroked her hands over her arms while she snatched the baby picture from the table and walked towards the door.

"I guess I'll do the same since I hadn't slept the whole night, instead had been abused as a hot-water-bag." He smirked and followed her. "I didn't force you to, you volunteered." She laughed and opened the door. "But thanks for the company, I enjoyed it and you helped me to feel better, not so alone anymore." Giving him a warm smile, Caitlin closed the door and they walk slowly down the floor. "I can return that, Caitlin. I also enjoyed it." He answered shortly and ruffled his hair.

A small grin spread over her face. "And you hadn't said the F-word the whole time, not once. A well-mannered John Sheppard, it's almost unbelievable." She teased and nudged him. "Hell woman, you're darn fucking right. How could that happened. Time to go home, you got a bad influence on me, you know." He countered and both started to chuckle, not really paying attention to a couple of marines, who just passed, whispering quietly – but not quietly enough.

At once, John swirled around and clawed his fingers into the shirt of the man in the middle, hauling him closer. It was such a fast smooth motion, Caitlin hadn't noticed it at first until she heard Johns furious voice. "You do know you're gambling with your life when you talk like that, boy?" Frightened, she turned around and froze by the sight.

John had the young man tight in his grip, his entire body seething with rage, his eyes glowing dark and fiercely at the soldier – he looked like a wild untamed animal. Caitlin knew that sight very well and moved fast closer, "What are you doing? Let go, John. You frighten him." She interfered and tugged at him as she looked at the young man. She didn't know him, he must be a new one, but he surely looked frightened to death. John didn't react to her, even tightened his hard grip and pinned the man down with his dark deadly gaze.

"I wanna hear an apology from you to the lady and if I ever hear you talking such filth again, you can take your meals the next weeks through a straw, is that clear?" He threatened him and shook him hard several times. The soldier just nodded, unable to get a single word out of his mouth while his comrades thought it would be better to make a silent retreat.

"What's going on here? Sheppard, what are you doing?" Ronons voice sounded through the whole floor as he moved fast closer, darting a sharp glance at Sheppard. His hand came up and he clasped hard Sheppards shoulder to draw him away, but John wasn't willing to let go so easily. "He was talking about Caitlin here, something about infidelity and such things like 'While the cat is away, the mice will play', not in so nice words of course." He hissed and gave the Satedan a knowing gaze.

Immediately, Ronons sharp keen look wandered towards the soldier while he made a step forward and a deep, dangerous growl left his throat. The poor guy was now surrounded by two very wild, very rageous men and with a desperate sideglance at Caitlin he started to stammer. "I'm sorry, Dr. Sheppard, I really apologize. I didn't meant what I've said. I won't do it again." He pressed the words out, even tried a smile, without much success.

Caitlin just darted a cold glance at him. "Oh yes, you meant what you'd said, but I'll accept your apology,…...," the young man heaved a sigh of relief just to almost choke when she continued. …"under one condition. When my husband has return, you'll repeat your nice friendly suspiscion to him, right into his face. Then we're even. Do we've a deal?" Her voice was sharp as a razor as she flicked a small mean smile at him and her eyes were smoldering with rage and anger.

After the soldier had nodded several times, John released him out of his firm grip and the young man ran down the floor like lightning. Caitlin took a deep breath and shoved her hands through her hair. "It surely wasn't correct and by the rule, what you've done John. But thank you." She stroke slightly over his arm. "I guess, there will be go a lot more rumors around, I better get used to it." A sad smile rushed over her face.

"No, not when I can prevent it." Ronon growled deeply and gave Caitlin a tight hug. "Don't let the mean words hurt you, Linnie. We know the truth and you'll see when John returns, they're quiet. He has his own special way to stop them, you know that." He turned his face to Sheppard and a big grin spread over his face. "It's pretty similar to your nice friendly way of persuasion. That was pretty good, thanks man."

Sheppard grinned back. "Yeah, some people just need a bit of a harder cause for thinking, right?" Both men start to laugh loud. Caitlin just shook her head. "Men's stuff, right? Guys, as I haven't slept the whole night, I'm really tired by now. I just go to bed and you can continue your manly man stuff." She smirked and with a short nudge at each one of them she walked away.

Ronon cast a checking sideglance at Sheppard. "Interested in a good breakfast and a hot coffee?" He asked with a broad grin. John grinned back at him. "Sure, why not. Maybe we're lucky and find a few other who needs a bit persuasion." Ronon laughed again and both made their way to the messhall.

Caitlin stood at Johns old quarter and knocked against the door. "John? Can I come in?" She heard a short affirming answer from inside, opened the door and stepped in. Her gaze slid through the room and lingered at the window. His back turned towards her, he looked outside, watched how the daylight slowly disappeared to make place for the darkness of the night.

"Rodney said, he is ready in about half an hour. I thought maybe…," her voice sounded a bit husky and rough and she paused to clear her throat as she moved, almost sneaked closer to him. "…..I just want to wish you a safe trip and say Good bye without great audience. I guess you hate big scenes in public as well as my John." She whispered, still with a husky note in her voice.

She stood now directly behind him and raised her hand for a soft touch on his back. "But if you want to be alone, just say it." John turned slowly around and a small smile appeared on his face. "No it's okay. And you're right, I hate big drippy scenes in public." Caitlin cast an amused sideglance at him. "Why? Is it not manly enough? Oh let me guess, you're afraid of destroying your big-bad-wolf-image, right?" She teased him and gave him a soft nudge against his arm.

John laughed softly and turned towards her. "I knew you're a smart woman, also a very cheeky, irascible and stubborn woman." He countered with a smirk. "Thank you for the compliments. I'm honored." She smiled up to him, her eyes sparkling joyfully. "So you're ready for the big trip through the universes back to your home?" She asked while her eyes slid up and down his body. "At least you wear your own clothes again, the gray pants. Damned I loved them, I'll never forgive them to change the uniforms here."

John let out a loud and hearty laughter. "Another fan of the gray pants, huh? Thanks for letting cleaning them. When did you brought them over? I haven't seen you." He leant his shoulder against the window and cast a questioning look at her. "Somewhere this afternoon, you were under the shower at the time then and I certainly wouldn't disturb you then." She answered and added with a big grin. "Because I have manners you know, in contrast to other people here in the room."

A huge grin spread over his face. "This is still nagging on you, am I right?" He raised his hand and skimmed softly along her jawline, curled a silken strand around his finger. "Okay, I apologize for this one. That wasn't fair play. You accept it?" He looked down at her, wondering why her grin became even broader. "I accept it and I would say, this is another point for me, means I'm in the lead with 6:5."

A sound of disbelief left his throat and he crossed his arm over his chest, regarding her amused. "Why in hell should you get another point, you crazy woman?" He asked slyly, squinting his eyes. "Because you have apologized, that means….." she tapped with his finger against his chest. "You lost the bath-room point again, it doesn't count." She laughed at him, her eyes glittering impishly.

"And actually I've earned an extra point because I assume it's really hard and difficult to press an apology out of you. Huh, I win the game." She acclaimed and gave him a short punch against his chest. "Oh no, I object." He waved negatively his hand. "One point and no more, okay? So it stays 6:5 and I'm not out of here, yet." He grinned at her and twinkled one eye.

Caitlin wagged her head. "Okay, I agree." She assessed and smiled at him. "But I'm still winning, tee-hee." She stuck her tongue out at him and thumbed her nose. Before he could answer, her radio started to beep. It was Colonel Carter, informing her that they're ready to go. "Thanks Sam, we're on our way." Caitlin answered and switched off the radio. "That was Sam, they're ready. So, in a few minutes you're home, back to your family." She whispered softly and looked up to him, watching how his eyes start to gleam and sparkle brightly and a slow smile curved his mouth.

"I wish you good luck John and a safe trip. Take good care of your wife and kids, I wish you all the very best." Caitlin curled her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "It was nice to meet you, well it surely was an interesting experience I'll never forget." She whispered into his ear and kissed him gently on the cheek.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, returning her hug. "Thanks Caitlin, for everything. I surely won't forget you. Your John is a lucky guy, I hope he knows that. You two take good care of the little girl, okay?" He whispered back, with a rough voice. For a moment they stood still in a close embrace until Caitlin felt his hands wandering down her back, gripping firmly her butt for a heartly squeeze.

"John Sheppard, how dare you?" She muttered and tipped her head to look up to him, her eyes sparkling fierly. "Take your hands off me, now or you'll regret it." With a good punch or two against his chest, she underlined her demand. John let slowly go of her and a big grin spread over his face."I just wanted to check if your nice ass is as crunchy as I always thought. Yes it is." He remarked, his eyes dancing, laughing at her. "And another point for me, we're equal again. It's 6:6 and that means, nobody has won or lost."

He laughed heartly about her face. Caitlin pouted her lips and threw a dark scowl at him. "I should have known it." But then she'd to laugh too. "You tricked me, but you tricked me good." She mentioned amused and gave him another slap against the chest. "Come on, let's go. It's time that we get you out of here so you can delight your own people with your gracious appearance again, you bastard. I bet they'll be more than happy to get you back." She summoned and grabbing his arm, she tugged at him as she turned towards the door.

"Maybe not all people will be happy about my return. I know one or two, who really wish me hell." He remarked smirkingly. Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, not even a John Sheppard can be everybodies Darling, right?" She prompted with a soft laugh as they both left the quarter, heading for the Gate room.

There were just a handful people in the room at the moment, yet the air literally crackled and sizzled with anxiety. Colonel Carter was as strained and nervous as the rest of them, her face stern and her mouth just a small line. A minute ago they'd send the other Colonel Sheppard through the Gate. Before he'd made his way home, back to his universe, they all had wished him good luck and a safe trip. It was a short but heartly leave, precisely a typical John Sheppard-farewell.

Now all of them were waiting impatiently for the return of the right one, _of their John Sheppard_. Suddenly, Colonel Caldwells voice sounded through the room and all of them shrugged and jerked a bit. "Colonel Carter, we just caught the IDC of _our_ John Sheppard, means he is on his way and should arrive every second." At once, a dead silence dominated the gate room. Nobody said a word, yes, it seemed that they even were afraid to breathe.

It took Carter a moment to recollect herself, but then she answered, with a strained voice. "Thanks a lot Colonel Caldwell. We'll send you a message the minute he'll arrive." She let out her breath, slowly and looked around. All eyes were now focussed on the Stargate, staring hypnotized at the blue silence of the opened event horizon.

The two marines Perry and Anderson, positioned on each side of the gate, went into full alert by Carters words while McKay watched very attentively the display and control units on the panel in front of him. Quietly, he contacted Zelenka again, to make sure that the ZPM still worked properly to keep up the bridge, to held her stabile.

Her eyes swept shortly over to the little group, standing motionless at the stairhead. Ronons face was just a grim frozen mask as he stared as mesmerized as Mary at the gate while he'd laid one arm protectively around Linnies shoulders. Mary covered her best friend from the other side, she was as fraught and constricted as the others and her huge deep blue eyes dominated her face, seemed to be even huger as usual.

Caitlin in the middle had one arm curled around Ronons waist and leant heavily against his huge frame as her other hand were tightly entwined with Marys, holding her in a strong vise-like grip. Her heart was thumping like mad, her pulse racing, wild, almost uncontrollable while she stared like all the others at the gate, with wide-open eyes – waiting, watching, hoping for her man to return home from his odyssey through the time and universes.

Deep inside, her stomach churned like a wild ocean, her brain refused to quiet, wave after wave of anxiety crashing through her mind, conjuring images of every conceivable injury or death that could befall John if anything would go wrong. _Come home, John, please._ _Just come home. _She pressed Marys hand even harder and digged her fingers tight into Ronons waist as she stared spellbounded at the opened Gate.

For a few agonizing long seconds nothing happened - but then a soft purling sound went through the room and the blue liquid surface of the Gate came to life, crimpled into small smooth waves. Everything inside of her went still. Fear held her paralyzed for a moment. She closed briefly her eyes, refused to allow herself to look – to hope – to believe he would really be there.

A soft plop sounded through the gate room, followed by a steady knock of two feet on the floor when John stepped through the Gate and his boots touched the ground. For a second, he just stood still and looked around, his eyes sliding warily through the room. With a side glance at the two marines he get rid of his P90 and the heavy vest, laid both cautiously on the floor and walked slowly forward, with soft careful steps - his entire body was trembling.

"Welcome home, John, it's good to have you back." The moment, he heard Carters cheery voice and spotted his friends upstairs, his beloved Linnie in the middle, a huge feeling of relief washed over him like a tidal wave and a bright smile appeared slowly on his face and krept into his eyes, let them gleam and shine like Christmas morning.

Caitlins heart began to beat too fast – too hard. Her legs went weak for a moment and tears burned in her eyes and blurred her vision. She felt a lump rising in her throat, choking her. _John. He was here. Her John._ At that moment she couldn't speak or move, not even to call out to him, absolute joy bursting through her.

"Thank you, Sam. It feels really darn good to be home again." John said, deeply moved and the sound of his deep rough voice broke her torpidity. _He was there! Real! Solid!_ _Alive!_ With a loud whoop of joy, she hastily let go of Ronon and Mary and raced down the gate room, taking the stairs two at a time. She sprinted, her feet flying over the floor, her heart bursting.

Caitlin leapt on him, so that he had no choice but to catch her in midair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, sank her face into the hollow of his shoulder and burst into tears. John buried his face in her silky hair and took a deep breath to inhale her delicious familiar scent. "Linnie." He breathed, more a sob than a whisper, and thightened his embrace, just held her close to him, savouring the incredible feeling of her smooth warm body in his arms.

John didn't care if the others watched them, didn't even realize that they came closer, their smiling faces beaming over with joy or hear the loud cheering, coming from the Daedalus. At this very moment, the most important person in his life lay here in his arms and to hold and feel his beloved Linnie so close against him, that was the one and only thing that really mattered for him right now.

When Caitlin let her legs slide back to the floor, he caught the nape of her neck and turned her face up to him, looking into her wonderful emerald green eyes. _He was home_. Emotion overwhelmed him, robbed him of speech, leaving him without words to tell her how much he loved her.

He brought his mouth to hers, slowly, inch by inch, watching her face – her eyes. Watching the way she loved him back. He had dreamt of this moment, feeling the soft silk of her mouth, warm and tasting her delicious flavor that had been so good. The dream didn't come close to the reality. He sank into her arms, into her kiss, and knew he was truly home.

Caitlin held nothing back; she simply melted into him, her body soft and pliant, sensual with promises. She couldn't stop her tears, and he tasted them, too, his lips wandering over her face, memorizing the shape and feel of her. "I was so scared, John" she whispered, linking her fingers behind his neck. "Please never go away like that again. Because your girls need you very much, you know." A tender smile appeared on his face and his hand slid down to stroke tender over her belly. "Believe me, I really have no intention at all to do that once more, Linnie. Never ever!"

John kissed her again, a long, slow savoring of her, pulling her closer, needing to feel her warmth. Caitlin smelled his incredible delicious scent, so clean and masculin and so familiar. She felt his strong muscled body pressed tight against hers, the heat he radiated and a huge sense of pleasure raced through her body like lightning, let her shiver and tremble with happiness.

"I think, it's time that I should say hello to the others too, honey." John whispered tenderly into her ear and the soft sound of his deep low voice went right into her heart, wrapping it in velvet while his warm breath stroked gently over her neck and trickled pleasantly on her skin.

Although she didn't want to let go of him, wanted to lay in his safe tight embrace for the rest of her life, she knew he was right.

"I know." Caitlin whispered back and brushed a kiss on his stubbly jaw before she forced her body away from his, very reluctantly. Clasping tightly his hand, she turned around and looked at the others, surrounding them. Her eyes were reddened from all the crying, but they sparkle and gleam like a bazillion of sun rays while she beamed the brightest of her smiles at them and stepped aside, just a bit, to make room for their friends. John felt a lot of hands and arms around him, clapping on him, squeezing him tight when the others welcomed him.

Sam squeezed him shortly and, to his surprise, gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Mary hugged and kissed him very heartly and of course, couldn't hold her cheeky quick tongue back. As Ronon wrapped his strong arms around him, John found himself lifted up, his feet hovering several inches over the floor and he could swear, he heard his ribs creaking and groaning and ran a bit out of air when the Satedan hugged him, very very tight.

Rodney just clung like a leech on him, almost sobbing about how glad he was that he was back, and muttering at the same time that he'd lost a bet against him - again. His two marines Perry and Anderson came at last, shaking heartly his hand, happy about the return of their favored military leader.

"Hey John, good to hear that you're back home, safe and in one piece. I'll expect a big party and a good whisky when we'll arrive tomorrow, you hear me?" Caldwells strong voice sounded through the room. "Hey thanks a lot Steven, and you can bet we'll celebrate tomorrow." John answered cheerfully.

He was overwhelmed at this wonderful welcome, felt just blithe and utterly happy. His body was vibrating and trembling in a funny weird state of emergency, as surge after surge of adrenaline pumped constantly through his veins, let his heart thump and his pulse race like mad.

But all the time, his gaze swept over to Caitlin, searching hers, his hand holding hers in a tight clasp, and the urgent need to be alone with her - to kiss and feel and love her until their bodies were just welding together in perfect unity - increased with every look into her beloved face until his longing and desire became almost unbearable.

Caitlin had stood aside him, waiting impatiently that everyone had taken his chance to welcome John and all the while she couldn't take her eyes from him, stared at him – drank him in. She still could barely believe that he was really there. The very moment, the marines made their retreat, she moved closer and curled her arms around his waist, snuggling against him.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him."I need to be alone with you, Linnie." He murmured as quietly as may be and brushed a kiss on her cheek. His voice was low and rough and filled with desire. She looked up, looked right into his wonderful hazel green eyes and her stomach flipped when she met his longing gaze.

Searing heat spread through her lower body. "Me too. I hardly can wait to have you for myself, you know." She whispered back and brushed light kisses on his neck. The sexy husky whisper of her voice and the slight tender touch of her soft lips on his skin enlightened every cell and every nerve ending inside him and his already oversensitive body reacted immediately.

All at once, he was hard as a rock and the heavy bulge in front of his pants spoke a clear and plain speech. Caitlin felt his thick arousal, pressing against her womb and damp heat curled deep inside her. A quiet needy moan escaped her throat, only audible for John while she pushed subtly against his hard erection, inconspicuously for the others.

John heard her faint moan, felt her tender push and his balls tightened even more. Damned, as much as he loved his friends, it was high time for them to get out of here. He shifted into a more comfortable position and coughed slightly. "I wanna thank you all for your heartly welcome, my friends. And as you've heard Steven, there will be a party tomorrow. Um, I don't think that you expect a full report today, right Sam?"

With a cocky smile on his face, he shot a cheeky glance at Carter and wiggled his eyebrows. "No, not at all. This has time until tomorrow. Let me guess, you need some ….um…rest, am I right?" Sam answered him, with a big fat smile on her face, knowing exactly what he was up to. And she wasn't the only one. All the others had also a big smile on their faces.

"Exactly Sam, you just get to the heart of it." His smile broadened and his eyes sparkle roguishly. "I love our friends, honey. They're so appriciative. Say good night Linnie." John swept Caitlin into his arms, cradling her close to his chest and just carried her away, leaving the gate room in a quick fast tempo.

They heard the amused laughter of their friends behind them and Ronons cheery call "Have fun when you're resting, buddy!", followed by a loud "Ouch!" because Mary had given him a good hard punch for his cheeky remark. John chuckled softly as he stepped into the transporter, still holding her on his arms. "John you can't just walk away like this." Caitlin protested laughingly, but surely had nothing against it. "Sure I can, you've seen it, right? You want to go back?" A broad grin flitted over his face and his eyes sparkle fierly.

Caitlin just shook her head vehemently and nuzzled his neck, much more interested in the scent and texture of him at the moment than anything else. "God, I've missed you, John. And you smell so good, and you taste so good. I missed that too." She murmured, her lips and teeth already busy to take little nibbles and bites, supported by short soft licks of her tongue. "Hell, you don't know how much I've missed you, Linnie." John whispered roughly, shivering under her tender caresses and captured her lips for a long slow languorous kiss that left her breathless.

The moment, the door of the transporter opened, he paced down the floor and into their appartment. He spared the lights because the soft shimmering moonlight, gleaming through the large opened window, spent them enough light. His gaze swept through the entire room and he took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent mingled with the salty air of the fresh wind coming off the ocean.

"I really love to come home." He rasped and a quiet smile passed over his face. "And I love you, my little minx." John put her down beside their broad bed and tugged her shirt over her head. Caitlin kicked off her shoes and her hands went to the waistband of her pants, but he pushed them gently away. "No, you just hold still," he ordered roughly.

With a slight tender smile, she obeyed to him. He unzipped them and tugged, taking her panties as well. She held his arm while she stepped out of them. The moment he unhooked her bra, the cold air shaped her nipples into twin hard peeks. She stood with the moonlight spilling over her soft skin, her emerald green eyes luminous, her long hair cascaded around her like a silken waterfall. "God, you're so beautiful," he said, his breath catching in his lungs.

He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and reached out with the other to cup her breast, his thumb sliding over her nipple, watching her reaction. "I missed you, Linnie." He whispered hoarsly. She leant into him for another kiss. She couldn't get enough, would never get enough. She ached with missing him. His arms slid around her, and John simply lifted her, kissing her the entire time, even as he laid her on the bed.

The darkened shadow on his face rubbed erotically against her sensitive skin and when he raised his head, she felt bereft. He sank down beside her and removed his boots. Caitlin couldn't take her gaze from him, afraid that if she did, he might disappear. The moment, he shed of his clothes, she came up on her knees and ran her hands over him.

She'd to touch him, to feel his warm bare skin under her fingers as physical proof that he was real, that this wasn't a dream. Her fingertips stroke slow and tender over the scar on his left shoulder. "You are really here, you're home." She breathed, her voice quavering and rained his face with kisses, her lips brush over his stubbly jawline down his neck and back, just to find his sensual mouth for a tender kiss.

Her fingers tangle in his wild dark hair, curl into his chest hair and glide in slow tender circles over his skin, all the way down to his stiff hard erection. She gave the velvety shaft a slow admiring stroke, her fingertips skimming over the thick head and stroke her way up again, caressing the spots she'd miss on her way down.

John felt a rush of heat taking him, a whip of lightning dancing through his body by every gentle touch of her. His blood thickened and pooled. His body hardened even more, almost to the point of pain. He embraced it, reveled in the intensity of his need for her. "Kiss me, Linnie." He whispered, his voice raw with desire. Shaping his face with both hands, she bent her head down to find his mouth with hers. She kissed him, very slow, very tender and for a moment they were lost together, transported out of time by the magic flowing between them.

His hand slid over her bare bottom, shaping the naked cheek lovingly as he brought his mouth down to the hollow of her shoulder. Caitlin went still, the breath leaving her lungs in a rush. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed close, still shaken by his absence – by his return – tears burning behind her eyes even while her body was soft and aching with need.

He lifted her hips. "Put your legs around me, my little minx." She was almost afraid to – she wanted to have him deep inside, yet she didn't want anything to interfere with this time, this moment when the love was so overwhelming she could barely breathe. He whispered tender words into her ear, bit gently her earlob, her neck, kissed her upturned mouth again. "Lock your ankles, Linnie." This time there was that edge of command at his voice, and it brought a rush of damp heat, a small thrill in her stomach.

Caitlin raised her legs obediently and sank down on his thick length, impaling her body. John groaned with pleasure as he forced his way through the tight velvet folds, stretching her, inch by slow inch until his aching shaft reached her deepest core. She shivered and a long slow moan escaped her mouth when she felt him invading her, filling her to the hilt, burying himself deep inside her. She was slick with liquid heat and the sensation of pleasure washing over her, inextricably linked with genuine love.

They didn't move for a moment, both savoring the feeling of being whole and complete, surrounded by the abundance of their deep love. "I love you, Linnie." He whispered and she felt his ragged gasp, the heat and the raw honesty in his whisper of love. "I love you, John, more than everything," she answered, her voice a tender husky whisper, a thread of a sound.

Caitlin tightened her arms around him, holding him closer, wanting to share the same skin, wanting to crawl inside the shelter of his body and have them be as close as they could be each other. His lovemaking started gentle, so incredibly tender she felt tears run down her face. Each stroke was slow and easy as his hands shaped and memorized her body. She felt as if he was worshiping her, the sweet pleasure washing through her in gentle waves.

John ran his fingers through the silk mass of her long hair, slid his hands along her smooth body, savoring the feel of her soft satin skin and the silkiness of her round lush curves under his fingers, inhaling her sweet delicious scent – she was so sensuous and feminine, so all woman. _His woman._

Watching her eyes, he cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. He grasped her nipples, pinching and twirling them gently, seeing the heat flare in her gaze, her mouth open to give one of her sexy, mind-blowing moans as she bathed his cock in liquid fire. A huge wave of passion and lust, of desire and deep love, rushed through him and let him shudder with pleasure.

She was so beautiful in her abandon as she gave herself over to him, body and soul completely - he wanted the moment to last forever. "I love you Linnie, I'll always love you. You're mine, forever." He whispered and the true meaning of his words, together with the sound of his sensual deep voice - rough and torn withal so soft and velvetly, saturated with his pure love for her – tingled over her skin and vibrated through her entire body straight into her heart, to nestle in her very soul.

Caitlin shuddered and trembled and her heart ached, spilling over with so much love for him she thought it could might burst asunder. "Yes, I am yours as well as you're mine. I love you John, for now and ever." She whispered softly. John looked into her wonderful eyes and was drowning, losing himself in the deep swirling ocean of passion and unbounded love, he saw in them.

He captured her lips, took her mouth with a tenderness that brought new tears in her eyes. But her emerald gaze never left him while he loved her, with infinitive slowness. As his hips maintained that same gentle rocking, the tension began to rise, to build, until she couldn't think, until she was desperate for him to pick up the pace. She tried to force it, writhing and moving her own hips, but no amount of squirming or eventual pleading could change his tempo.

Heat became an inferno; a fire of passion sizzled and burned through her veins. That slow burn grew hotter and brighter, threatening to consume her. Tongues of fire began to lick along her breasts, her belly, deep inside where that relentless stroke of velvet-encased steel continued to drag over sensetive nerves, until she heard her own sob and her body clenched and spasmed and began to coil tighter and tighter. Each stroke was precise, driving deep, a hard, thick piston that only tightened the stranglehold her body had him in.

When it came, her orgasm rushed, overtook, consumed them both, throwing them into an explosive series of waves, roaring through their bodies, taking John with her, her feminine sheath like a hot silk gripping him hard, forcing him to submit and surrender. Never once did she look away from him, drinking in his expressions as they both floated together, out of time and space and her soft scream mingled with his deep hoarse cry while his body erupted with glorious, bone-melting release.

Caitlin dropped her head onto his shoulder as she collapsed, kissing his neck, her arms holding him tight just as his arms holding her tight. John buried his face in the silken mass of her hair and they just clung together, in a close embrace, listening to each others breath, feeling each others heartbeat, feeling just complete.

It took a long while until John stirred to lift his hand and stroke back her hair. "Hey sweetie, you're still alive?" He whispered into her ear and bit gently in her earlobe. "No, I'm still in heaven and I like it. Just let me stay there, will you?" She whispered back. He felt her lips curve against his neck and knew she was smiling. A small grin spread over his face as he laid her back, careful of her smaller body as he blanketed her, holding her close to him, unable to break away yet.

He still needed to feel the beat of her heart, hear her soft breath, feel the silk of her hair and the satin of her skin against his. She was everything for him, she was his life. He kissed her, soft and tender. "So, my sweet angel, you'll stay in heaven, huh?" He smiled at her, this wonderful irresistible smile of him, she loved so much.

"Yes, I love it and I love you, my gorgeous beloved man." She purred, like a sated contented kitten. Her hand came up to trace the lines of his face - new lines which weren't there before. "And I'm not an angel, honey. You should know that." She smirked, her fingers combing lovingly through his wild dark hair.

"Really? Well, we got all night. So, you convince me that you aren't mutated from a minx into an angel the last two days and I'll show you heaven more than once, honey, I'll promise." John replied, with a cheeky grin. Caitlin laughed softly and her laughter played over his skin, went right into his heart, let him feel just blithe and happy. "I think I can manage that, I already have the one or other idea." She smiled and kissed him, a long lingering kiss that stole his breath.

"I've no doubt about that, sweetheart." John braced himself above her and looked down at her, his gaze lingering on her beloved face. "God, I missed you. I love you Linnie. I love to look at you, to hear you laughing, to feel you and I love to love you." His hazel green eyes glance tenderly at her as his fingertips brush featherlight over her face, barely touching it.

"I missed you too, John, very much. And sometimes I'd thought the hurt became too much, that my heart just burst, splinter into thousand parts." She whispered, with a lost smile and squinted her eyes to supress her upcoming tears. "I was so scared, that you're hurt or dead or not able to come 're my life, John. I need you - we need you." Tears were rolling over her cheeks, even she didn't want to.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm back, everything is fine now." John whispered soothingly, kissing her tears away and Caitlin closed her eyes for a second just to savor the wonderful feeling of his soft lips on her skin. When she opened them again, she also saw tears shimmering in his eyes and her heart lurched. "I'd felt just the same, sweetheart. I'd felt so lost and alone and desperate." He said, quietly.

A sad sheen krept into his eyes as he looked back to the last two days, when the feel of complete desperation had threatened to take him over sometimes. Despite all the people surrounding him there, he'd felt out of his element, lost and alone - only the company of Susan and her son JJ had soothed and comforted him a bit.

"You're everything to me, Linnie. You and our little girl. I love you more than my life and without you, nothing really matters." He whispered, with a rough voice and shifted, sliding down her body until he reached her stomach, one hand stroking tenderly the slight arch of her belly. "Hi my sweet little angel, I'm back. Your Daddy is home again. Have you missed me, my sweetheart? Because I've missed you a lot." He murmured softly and brushed tender kisses on the soft roundness, pressed his ear to her stomach and then rubbed another caress over her.

Caitlin felt a tear drop or two, wetting her skin and reached out her hands to stroke tenderly over his back and shoulders, curling her fingers through his rebellious hair. "Oh yes John, she'd missed you, had missed your tender strokes and your soft whispering. She was very restless the last two days." Caitlin said quietly.

John turned on his hip, propping up his head to get a better look at her, but still settling one hand on her stomach. "I've thought very often about you two, you know? I was scared it might be too much for you and our little girl. I mean, she still is so little, so tiny." He whispered, his voice breathy and his eyes glancing.

Caitlin stared into his eyes for a long moment. Then she spoke out loud what he hadn't dare to say. "You were scared I could lose Elizabeth - like I lost Christopher at that time, right?" She asked softly and her gaze slid searchingly over his face, reading the answer in the worried expression of his eyes. "You don't have to worry at all, John. It was different back then. Everything was different back then." She assured him, running her hands up and down his arms, over his chest. It was necessary for her to touch him, to feel every inch of his skin.

"Now everything is just fine, as it should be. Mary is very satisfied." A soft smile appeared on her face, lit up her eyes. With a soft sigh of relief John bent his head and kissed her, soft and tender while his hand skimmed gently over her belly, in caressing circles. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer against her and closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle kiss and tender loving care, simply savoring his presence and proximity.

"Do you wanna see our little daughter? I've a picture." Caitlin asked softly, brushing a soft kiss on his ear. Not waiting for his answer, she pulled out of his embrace and crawled over the bed to switch on a small lamp and grab the photo from the bedside locker. "You can bet I wanna see her." John rolled on his back, watching her expactantly – and hungry again. With the pic in her hand, she scrabbled on him, covering his strong muscled body with her small one and held the pic right under his nose.

John grasped it and looked at it. A tender smile rushed over his face, but also a bit wistful. "She's is beautiful, just sweet. I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered, roughly and swallowed hard, brushed with his fingers gently over the surface of the photo. "It wasn't your fault. You're here now, that all that counts. I love you John." Caitlin smiled and kissed him as her hands stroke over his face, tangling in his wonderful thick hair, brush over his broad chest to curl in his chest hair. She couldn't help it, she just had to touch and kiss him all the while.

"Meanwhile she's 6 inches long, and I can feel her moving when she's doing one of her wild tumbles. I bet, our little Elizabeth will be a wild one, just like her father." Caitlin bubbled out, joyfully. John listened with quiet happiness to her cheery chatter. "I guess another week or so and you'll feel it too. Oh, and look, she's really smiling. Such a sweet smile, don't you think? Although Rodney had meant, she has your cheeky smile. He was very grumpy, and a bit desperate that he lost the bet, you know." She mentioned and chuckled softly. John looked again at the picture and a broad grin spread over his face. "He's right. Oh, I bet he was grumpy. Hell, this will be real fun." He laughed heartly.

Caitlin shook slightly her head, but a bright smile curved her mouth. She was so happy to hear his wonderful deep laughter again. "What I always say, the John Sheppards are all big boys, equal what universe. Oh, I love you for this, honey." Tracing a soft trail of kisses down his throat, she laid her head on his chest and snuggled close against him, entwining arms and legs around him.

John wrapped his arms tight around her and held her close. He said nothing, was silent for a long time. When he started to speak, there was a furtive note in his voice. "Right, you'd the chance to compare. How was he, Linnie?" He asked as calm as possible. But Caitlin heard the dangerous, low timbre in his voice, felt how his body tensed up and his grip around her became tighter.

She stroke tenderly over his chest and took her time to answer him. "Well, in the first place he was as lost and lonely as you and just wanted back to his family. I saw a picture of his wife and son and he told me that she's also pregnant, also with a girl. But I bet you know that of course." She looked up at him to see his face. "Yes, sure. His wife Susan and the little JJ. We talked a bit and well, she also told me that her husband is a bit….um…rougher than me." He glanced at her, curious if she would confirm that.

"Well, I could handle him." Was her diplomatic answer and a small grin spread over her face. John rose up a bit, bracing himself on his elbows and stared at her for a moment. His gaze swept through the room just to notice the two cut-marks from the throwing-star on the walls. His eyebrow shot dangerously up. "I can see that." He prompted, with a deep scowl on his face. He felt his stomach tightened in knots, felt the familiar feeling of jealousy growing up inside him.

"So tell me, why in hell do you had to throw stars at him? And what else happened the last two days?" He asked suspiously and his hazel green eyes turn into a dark smoldering green as he glared fiercely at her. Caitlin bobbed and gaped at him. The challenge of his voice dug under her skin, raising prickles until she felt her temper beginning to stir, very fast and it only took a second or two before she exploded.

"Damned John Sheppard, barely back home and you already manage it to make me real mad in no time, you know?" She sizzled and jumped furious up, straddling him as she punched him hard against his chest. Fierly sparks leaping out her eyes as she glowed at him and her entire body trembled with rage and anger. "What do you wanna hear, John? That I'd kissed him because I thought it was you? Yes, I had. Or that he'd spend the first night here, sleeping over there on the couch? Yes he had." She pointed with one finger to the living area, seething with rage now.

"That he'd been as cheeky and bossy as you sometimes and I lost my temper, throwing things at him. Oh, sure I had. Or that we'd laughed together, that he'd hugged me to comfort me because I was down, even spent half a night on our terrace with me because we both couldn't sleep, talking about our lifes, our families, the people we love more than our life, like you for example? Because that's what we'd done most of the time, when we met, talking and nothing more." The words just burst out of her and the whole time she was glaring at him, her emerald green eyes burning with rage and anger.

"Is that what you want to hear, John? Than you also should know that he'd one of your man by the collar to defend my honor. Because the gossipmongers already start to talk. So if you want to hear all the non-existing filthy details you should ask them." She hissed enraged and bent forward, bracing her hands on his shoulders, her breath coming out in ragged gasps, and glowed at him, her eyes nearly throwing fierly sparks at him.

John didn't only endured her furious outburst, he reveled in it. Her fierly passion and ardent fire of anger aroused him mercilessly and strong desire rose up inside him, with every angry word of her. He looked up to her and his blood roared hotly through his veins, his groin hardened in instant reaction.

The way she loomed over him, she looked like a beautiful avenging angel, so tempting and seductive, a rush of deep carnal lust and fiercely passion rushed through him like a searing fire-storm, let him swell and harden even more until his cock was so hard and stiff, it borderd almost into pain.

A slow smile played around his sensual mouth as his hands came up to stroke all over her heatened body, gently but very demandingly. "You're really hot when you angry my little minx, you know that? I love to see you so furious, I really missed that." He whispered roughly and his low wicked voice sent a flood of damp heat between her legs, her entire body burned for his in no time. But she wasn't willing to give in so easily.

"Don't you laugh at me, John Sheppard, this is serious. And don't try to seduce me, I'm not in the mood right now." She hurled at him as she tried desperately to ignore the raw hunger and naked longing that rose up inside her, became stronger with every heated look and every searing touch of him, until her body was unapologetically yearning for him, craving to feel him burying himself deep inside her.

Caitlin shifted slightly and felt the thick head of his sex pulsing, hard and demanding, at the wet entrance of her body. A needy moan escaped her mouth, followed by a ripple of moans as he moved his hips, just a bit and the shaft of his cock cleaved the hot center of her while his hands came up to cup her breasts, kneading them gently, fingers pinching and teasing her nipples into twin hard knobs. "So, you aren't in the mood, huh?" He wrapped his arms around her, rolling her over, pinning her down with his hard male body and kissed her hard and rough.

"You're a bad liar, sweetheart because you're so wet and ready for me, my beautiful minx. Tell me should I take you, right here and now?" He growled, parting her thighs with his pelvis as he moved into position between her legs. His cock was so hard, so hot, as he wedged it between her folds, just teasing her with the length of him, nudging gently the mouth of her core, making her crave him even more.

With a deep low moan, she curled her arms around his neck to drag him closer, lifted her hips and pushed hard against him, begging him to fill her. "Yes, take me," she whispered. "Now. Please." For an instant, John stared down into her eyes and Caitlin shuddered by the untamed fire that met her gaze. Letting out a deep growl, he slammed hard into her, with a deep, mind-numbing thrust and she couldn't bite back her moan of pleasure as he filled her, stretched her, impaled her to her core.

"John," she nearly sobbed, accepting every hard inch of him as he drew back just to plunge even farther than before. Caitlin clutched at his strong back, pulling him closer, as she arched her hips to meet his hard thrust. He lowered his head and kissed her, pushing his tongue deeper while he drove into her, hard and rough and fast. "Damned Linnie, this is good. I really love to fuck you." He groaned and increased his tempo.

The frank words only inflamed her more and she twined her fingers in his hair, gasping wordless, pleasured cries as he thrust and withdrew, pistoning between her legs now. Caitlin felt a rush of orgasm coiling in her belly. She held on to him as he pumped into her, with forceful almost brutal thrusts and a raw scream tore from her throat as she was coming and coming and coming again.

In the end, when she was nearly sobbing and he could no longer remember his own name, he allowed them both release, taking them over the edge so that they clung to one another, barely able to move. Caitlin lay relaxed beneath him, holding him to her. "That was a mean way of you to avoid a discussion, but I surely enjoyed every second of it." She whispered and bit him gently in his earlobe.

"What discussion? You were the one who was shouting at me after I've ask a simple plain question to you." He mumbled, burying his face in the softness of her neck, teasing her with his tongue and teeth, attaching his lips on her soft skin. Caitlin shuddered pleasantly under his fondlings. "Simple plain question?" She grabbed her hand into his thick dark hair and tugged at him until he lifted his head, looking right into her smiling face, her eyes were dancing, laughing at him.

"You're extremly jealous, that's all. Come on, admit it! That's so you, sweetheart. I have expect exactly that and to be honest, I certainly would have been very offended if you weren't." She stated teasingly and ruffled his hair.

John braced himself on his elbows and a broad grin spread over his face. "You can bet I'm jealous, my little minx because you're mine and I've just left my brand on your neck, it looks really great." He said smugly, and bent his head to kiss the very large red mark he'd left there. Caitlin nudged him softly. "Damned you, don't tell me you made me a hickey again."

With a heartly laugh, he rolled off her to stretch himself aside her. "Hey, I've to mark my property." He teased her and his hands came up to ward off her attack. Catching her wrists, he pulled her down and enfolded his arms around her. Caitlin sparkled joyfully at him. "John Sheppard, you're very bossy and possessive." She pointed out. "I bet you has come with a label, 'Dominant Male Right Here'. I just haven't found it yet."

John gave her his cheeky irresistible smile. "Do you wanna do a thorough body search? I'm all yours. You can start whenever you want, I've nothing against it." Laughingly, she bent her head down and showered his face with kisses. "Don't worry, I'll do that, later." She smirked, but then her face went to serious. "To come back to your simple plain question….," Caitlin glanced down at him, her fingers stroke tenderly over his face.

"It surely was strange and difficult for me, to look at him, seeing practically you yet it wasn't you at all. He was a John Sheppard, he looked and sounded like you and you two have surely a lot in common. But….," she paused and locked her gaze with his. "….he wasn't the John Sheppard, I love so much."

She blinked, her eyes going from sea-green to a dark mystic emerald. "I love you John, I love you to death, and no other man can change that or can replace you, never ever. Not even when he look and sound like you. Because I belong to you, you own my body, my heart and my soul and you always will." She whispered, with a soft but steady voice while her gaze was locked with his all the time, radiating pure love and true honesty.

John was silent for a moment, his gaze drifted over her face. God, he loved her. Curling one hand around her neck, he tugged slightly at her to bring her face closer to his and kissed her very soft and tender. "I'm sorry Linnie, I'm a darn bloody fool. I didn't meant… I didn't want to sound….I'm just…," he broke off, struggling for the right words. "It's just, I love you so much. I need you Linnie, I need you more than I need to breathe…..and the last two days,…...I often thought I would never see you again, you and our baby…... and to know that there was another version of me here, that was….…"

Caitlin just cut him off by kissing him, slow and tender, pouring all the love she felt for him into that kiss. "It's okay, I understand." She said quietly and pressed kisses along his jawline, nuzzled his neck and lay down on him, her face nestled in the hollow of his shoulder. "That's why I love you so much John, among thousand other things."

John wrapped his arms tight around her. She felt soft and warm draped over him, a living blanket that was everything good in the world of him. He felt the breath running through her body, felt her heart beating against his chest and just felt happy and, not for the first time, favored by fortune.

He may have dozed off, he wasn't certain, but when he opened his eyes, it was significantly lighter in the room. He was content to lie there, his hands in her hair, her body draped over his. His thoughts drift shortly away, back to the attractive Susan with her mysterious amber eyes, a strong passioned independent woman, and her adorable son JJ. He would never forget her, but she was not the woman he loved with all his heart and soul or would give his life for.

No, this woman lay right here in his arms, spending him love and comfort, sharing not only the good times with him but also the bad times – and some of his darkest times. Caitlin made him whole. She gave him peace. She made sense of the world, took away the ugliness and allowed him to see the beauty. She was his sheet anchor, gave him a real home and – in the near future – they would be a real family.

"Linnie? Are you awake, sweetheart?" John whispered softly and stroke her hair out of her face to brush a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Mmmm, I am. I'm just resting my eyes." She sounded drowsy and contented. Like a little cat. "Oh that's how you call it." He smirked and kissed her softly before he rolled her gently off him. "You just do that for a while, I'm in the bath." Brushing another kiss on her cheek, he stood up and sauntered slowly towards the bath room. "You take a shower?" Caitlin sat straight up, watching the smooth light motion of his strong muscled body and her body started to tingle and vibrate. "Yep, wanna join me?" He asked, casting an inviting smile at her.

"You can bet on it." She jumped up and was in two steps at his side. "You know, I could search for that label." A wicked sexy smile curled around her full lips. " And I thought I start in the middle, make my turn around and come full circle again. What do you think?" John grinned at her. "That's a perfect plan, honey. I love it. Come on, move your nice ass." He gave her a gentle push and closed the door behind them. "And take your time, sweetheart, we've the whole day."

Caitlins soft laughter sounded through the bath room. "I will, I promise you. As long as you hold your promise to show me heaven again and again and again." John answered her in his own way and soft screams and moans filled the damp hot air in the bath, mingled with deep groans and dark growls.


End file.
